Cerezo Plateado
by Veronika-BlackHeart
Summary: DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI  ¿Que sucedería si el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste descubre que siente mas que afecto por la pequeña Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenece a mi sino a la GRANDIOSA Rumiko Takahashi!**

**"Cerezo Plateado"**

.

En la antigua era Feudal en Japón después de la destrucción de Naraku, se respiraba la infinita paz que todos ansiaban. Los héroes de la salvación vivían felices en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, que ya se apoyaba de una rama para poder moverse con libertad sobre la aldea. Por otro lado, el Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste se encontraba con gran calma, el pequeño demonio youkai Jaken corría presurosamente atravesando los enormes jardines en busca de una ya no tan pequeña Rin, bien podría calcularse que tendría 20 años, de unos ojos totalmente expresivos y verdes como el jade, quien estaba junto con su gran cuidadora Moura, arreglando un ramo de flores que usaba en sus tradicionales rituales de belleza. El demonio sapo comenzó con sus habituales regaños y pataleos, causando la risa de la humana junto con la de su cuidadora. Comenzaron a seguir caminando en todo el jardín buscando más flores para preparar su habitual baño entre risas y los graznidos del enorme sapo.

Unos ojos ambarinos observaban todo desde una de las terrazas que el enorme palacio poseía, sonrió complacido ante el maravilloso trabajo que las institutrices hicieron por su protegida, pues mostraba educación a todo momento, su andar era parsimonioso y tan majestuoso que los soldados no se atrevían a mirarla por completo, y algo que podía cautivar a cualquier macho de diferente especie, era la dulzura y ternura con la que era poseedora. A pesar de ser una humana, su belleza le hacía competencia a cualquier hermosa hembra youkai de los diferentes clanes. Su larga y hermosa cabellera negra se movía libremente ante las corrientes del aire, haciendo que su dulce aroma le llegara como una brisa fresca. A pesar de que su protegida no llevaba los caros ropajes que su madre acostumbraba a llevar, se podía apreciar sus delicadas y bien definidas curvas, el obi del kimono favorecía bien al ceñirse ante su estrecha cintura.

Por alguna razón ella se había ganado el agrado de su madre, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le preocupaba que ella quisiera emparejarse con cualquier macho sin clase. Quedó completamente admirada ante el gran cambio de la pequeña aldeana que vivía en sus dominios, pero al percatarse que su hijo comenzaba a interesarse decidió alentarlo a que la empezara a cortejar, pero siempre recibía negativas y ladridos nada apropiados por parte de un príncipe. El día que se enteró que su madre tenia planeado en hacerle una ceremonia para conseguirle un esposo, sintió su corazón estrujarse al imaginarla fuera del castillo.

Mientras él continuaba ensimismado entre sus pensamientos, Irasue había entrado en los aposentos de su hijo y sonrió al notar cómo escrudiñaba a la humana con tanta devoción. Él se giro a verla y volvió a su escrutinio vespertino, que era un verdadero deleite para él.

-Deberías comenzar a cortejarla Sesshoumaru.-

-No molestes madre.- Cerro los ojos para calmar su creciente y volátil ira.

-Sabes que ya no es una niña…-

-Deja de molestarme.-

La poderosa aura demoniaca comenzó a sentirse en toda la habitación, su madre simplemente camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó tomando un espejo próximo que había para admirar su hermoso rostro.

-Está en una edad apropiada para que se case, ella no podrá seguir encerrada en este palacio y tú lo sabes…-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en fastidiarme madre?-

-¡Por todos los cielos! Entonces… si no estás dispuesto a colaborar, tendré que buscarle a Rin un esposo digno de ella.-

-Ni siquiera lo intentes...-

-Tienes que entender que Rin ya está en edad de buscarse a un buen esposo y cumplir con sus obligaciones de mujer. ¿Por qué no dejas que se case con uno de tus mejores soldados? Así ella podría quedarse en el Castillo y…-

El estruendoso gruñido por parte del Lord hizo que su madre simplemente lo mirara enojada. Se paró y se retiro a sus aposentos para prepararse a la cena. Sesshoumaru simplemente siguió admirando de los alrededores de su palacio y cerró los ojos pensando en su pequeña.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar que ella podría convertirse en la Reina de sus Tierras, y esa idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Se fue a dar un baño para prepararse a la hora de la cena. Sus pensamientos iban y venían en esos ojos verdes tan brillantes que lo hacían sentir demasiado extraño, aprendió a identificar los distintos aromas que el cuerpo de su protegida y tenía uno en especial que de cierta manera le alteraba los sentidos y deseaba ser el único que tuviera el privilegio de olerla.

Se coloco sus ropas y salió disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche, se encamino hacia los comedores y se sentó en el lugar superior de la mesa, de lado derecho su madre y del izquierdo ella junto con su fiel sirviente Jaken. La comida comenzó a repartirse en todo el comedor y la humana, muy educadamente, empezó a sentir el té junto con el suculento manjar. Irasue sonrió complacida por la educación de la mujer y llevándose un bocado, miró a su hijo. La cena se prolongo en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Jaken interrumpió ese momento al ver como ella, nerviosa ante la mirada de la emperatriz, derramo un poco de té en una de las mangas del youkai.

-Niña tonta, deberías tener más atención al momento de servir la comida, casi ensucias las ropas del lord.-

-Lo siento mucho, lord Sesshoumaru. He sido una torpe.- se inclinó a modo de disculpa delante de él y simplemente el demonio la miró tratando de mostrarle que no estaba molesto.

-Está bien Rin, he comprendido que fue un accidente.-

-¿Podría retirarme?-

Él pudo observar como su plato seguía lleno de alimentos y tomando un sorbo de té se le quedo viendo.

-No has probado demasiado alimento…-

-No me siento muy bien Amo. Quisiera poder retirarme a descansar.-

-De acuerdo.-

Reverenció y con gran elegancia salió del comedor. Sintió su corazón desbocarse al ver a su Amo con esas ropas oscuras que tanto acentuaban su color de piel, sus ojos dorados que le hacían revolotear el corazón, desde varias lunas atrás soñaba con que su Amo se enamoraba de ella y que nunca la iba a dejar ir. Pero al paso del tiempo, su señor comenzaba a hacer viajes largos y la dejaba sola. También recordó que al cumplir 16 años, él hizo lo más mínimo para acercársele al darle un abrazo de cumpleaños, causándole una enorme desilusión al pensar que no estaba lo demasiado presentable para él. El dolor que sentía su corazón al recordar todos esos sucesos la hicieron sentir insignificante, haciendo que los sentimientos por su señor simplemente se trataran de una simple ilusión y no de algo real.

Se fue a sus aposentos y se quito el kimono para cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir, ya con una fina yukata color lavanda, se empezó a poner un aceite corporal para seguir a desenredar su cabello. Apagó las velas y se acostó en el futón, dejó derramar unas últimas lágrimas antes de acostarse y dejó que el viento la arrullara hasta dormir.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru estaba algo inquieto pues un aroma demasiado fuerte y embriagante provenía de la habitación de Rin. Rugió molesto y decidió que había llegado el momento de cortejar a la humana. Salió de sus aposentos para dar una caminata nocturna en sus alrededores, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Rin estaba también saliendo de su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Amo. Disculpe si lo desperté.-

-Está bien Rin, no te preocupes.-

-Con permiso.-

Iba a regresar a su habitación pero él la tomó del brazo y la puso enfrente.

-Espera, quiero que me acompañes a dar un recorrido.-

-¿A-ahora?-

-¿Te atreverías a contradecirme?-

-P-por supuesto que no, Amo.-

Salieron hacia los jardines y la luz de la Luna los iluminó a ambos. El aroma de Rin era más atrayente que cualquier otra cosa, su protegida era la más hermosa que cualquier hembra youkai en la Tierra. Vio cómo ella se cruzo de brazos, presintiendo que tal vez podía tener frio. Se dio la libertad de rodear su cintura con su brazo y descubrió que le era sumamente placentero. Rin respingó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. El olor de la excitación por parte de la humana lo descontrolaron y bruscamente la giró para poder admirar sus ojos.

-¿Q-que sucede Amo Sesshoumaru?-

-Te quiero mañana temprano dentro de mi habitación. No quiero que Jaken te acompañe, sería demasiado agradable desayunar contigo mañana.-

-Como guste Amo.- La tierna sonrisa que le dedico lo hizo temblar. Por instinto, él presiono delicadamente sus labios sobre su frente, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su aroma.

-Hueles delicioso, Rin.- halagó y la ciñó más hacia su cuerpo.

Sorprendida, no contestó el halago y siguieron recorriendo el lugar. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru hacia los planes suficientes para aproximarse más hacia ella y hacerla completamente su mujer.

Estaba decidido…

La iba a conquistar y nunca la dejaría ir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola bonitas y guapos ^^<strong>

**Regresé && espero qe esta historia les guste, amm**

**Dejen sus reviews & claro, sugerencias tambien valen :)**

**Besitos!**

**V. BlackHeart ;)**


	2. ¿Será posible que tú?

_**"¿Será posible que tú también... sientas algo por mi?"**_

.

Despertó pestañeando varias veces.

¿Acaso lo de anoche habrá sido un sueño?

Sintió sus mejillas colorearse al pensar en que su señor… No, no se le estaba permitido en pensar de esa manera con él. Se levantó y rápidamente arreglo su habitación, apresurada, busco uno de los nuevos kimonos que reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

Preparó su baño y minuciosamente se aseó. Se sonrojó al ver que su cuerpo estaba nuevamente en su "florecer" y se apresuró para alistarse.

Moura entro para alistarla, perfumo todo su cuerpo y la vistió, trenzó su larga cabellera dejando unos mechones rebeldes salidos por su rostro, colocó un hermoso prendedor de plata y jade en el inicio de la trenza y siguieron vistiéndola, el kimono era de color durazno y en él se encontraba pintado un cerezo y los pétalos estaban bordados en hilos de plata, salpicando unos que otros por las mangas y el cuello de éste. Dando sus últimos toques, la joven salió hacia los aposentos de su señor, su corazón latía furiosamente.

El lord se encontraba vistiéndose, se acercó al gran ventanal y dejo que el astro rey lo calentara, ya que el otoño comenzaba a hacer estragos en toda la zona. Su olfato le indico que la mujer estaba aproximándose hacia la puerta y sonrió, tan obediente como siempre.

¿Sería también obediente en…?

Unos pequeños golpes sonaron y el olor lo aturdió por completo. Le dio la indicación que pasara y fue ahí en donde aseguro todas sus intenciones, ella iba a estar junto a el por siempre. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban como si fuesen dos esmeraldas, el color del kimono resaltaba esa piel blanca tersa y cremosa, varias lunas atrás se le metió la idea de querer acariciar su piel, el único detalle que le molesto de la hermosa mujer, fue su cabello trenzado. Lentamente, la chica se acerco hasta él y lo reverenció, él la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Moura y los criados comenzaron a llevarles el desayuno, él hizo un ademan para que los dejaran solos y comenzaron a desayunar. Rin servía el té con suma gracia y él estaba complacido con su forma de actuar. Mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa mañana, Rin rompió el silencio.

-¿El Amo Sesshoumaru está complacido?-

-Sí, gracias Rin.-

-¿Quiere que le sirva algo más?-

-No, así estoy bien. Quiero informarte que saldremos a dar una vuelta a la aldea, escogerás las telas para tus próximos kimonos.-

-¿Es enserio Amo Sesshoumaru?- El rostro de Rin se iluminó ante lo que dijo Sesshoumaru.

-Claro que sí.- El esbozó una media sonrisa.

Rin completamente feliz y emocionada, abrazó al demonio perro entre sus brazos y él la recibió sin dudar. Rin pensó que iba a ser reprendida, pero cuando Sesshoumaru desgarró el lienzo de tela que sujetaba su trenza, inhaló el aire con algo de fuerza. Sintió escalofríos en su espalda al notar que las hábiles garras de su señor desenredaban su cabello. Se le secó la garganta al sentir los labios del youkai peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar.

-A-amo…-

-Tu cabello debe estar suelto ante cualquier cosa. ¿Entendiste?-

Rin sintió escalofríos al notar que el calido aliento de Sesshoumaru chocaba contra su cuello. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la levantaban del suelo. Para su sorpresa, los dos estaban en el enorme ventanal y él la había sentado en su regazo rodeándola posesivamente de la cintura, ella no dijo nada, pero por dentro una enorme felicidad y nervios se apoderaron de su pecho. Observaban el paisaje matutino disfrutando de todo, Sesshoumaru estaba increíblemente fascinado con la mujer, pues a pesar de contar con 21 años, su curiosidad e inocencia seguía intacta.

Rin se paro con cuidado y sentándose al filo del ventanal, comenzó a hablarle al demonio perro con un ligero sonrojo, Sesshoumaru tuvo que contenerse para que ese exquisito olor no lo envolviera y se abalanzara sobre ella.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido pensado decirle esto, Amo. Pues pienso que no he sido agradecida con usted. Quisiera darle las gracias por tenerme en su castillo, seré lo más útil posible para tenerlo complacido en lo mas mínimo.-

-Tu presencia es lo que más me complace, Rin.-

-¿Es enserio?- Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron completamente.

-Por supuesto. Ahora, ve a terminar tus deberes, yo te llamaré para cuando vayamos a salir.-

-Si Amo.-

Obedientemente, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero la voz de Sesshoumaru la detuvo. Él se aproximo hacia ella y le mostró una botella de cristal con un aceite rosado.

-Ahora en adelante, quiero que uses esta esencia. Me pareció que el olor era agradable así que quiero que lo uses.-

-Amo, muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo…-

Al tomar entre sus manos la botella, sus manos se rozaron y sus miradas se cruzaron. A pesar de ser un simple roce, los dos sintieron como una pequeña descarga se dejó fluir en todo su cuerpo. Rin estaba un poco confundida y a la vez feliz, pues su amo comenzaba nuevamente a acercarse a ella. Sesshoumaru se sintió extraño y quiso volver a sentir esa corriente de nuevo, por lo que soltó sus manos y cuidadosamente envolvió la cintura de la mujer entre sus brazos, dejando que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de su cercanía.

Rin temblaba como una hoja y él pudo oler sus nervios. Un tanto desanimado, él se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Me tienes miedo Rin?-

-No Amo…-

-¿Y porqué tiemblas?-

Ante esto, él volvió a aspirar el dulce aroma de su cuello. Rin comenzó a sentirse extraña y cuando Sesshoumaru por fin estaba dispuesto a darle un primer beso, Irasue irrumpió en los aposentos de su hijo. Él la miro molesto y ella simplemente sonrió, Rin se disculpo y salió de la habitación.

Viéndola, rugió molesto.

-¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí!-

-¡Tranquilo! La podrás besar cuando te vayas con ella a la aldea. Vine a avisarte que hay un soldado, que está sumamente interesado en Rin y sería un buen candidato para ella.-

El lord no dijo nada y se crispó en la posibilidad de poder perder a la humana. Se giró hacia su madre y con los ojos totalmente gélidos se aproximo hasta ella, quien no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-¿Crees que yo voy a aceptar que ese estúpido se quede con ella?-

-Bueno, era una simple sugerencia.-

-Guárdate tus sugerencias para otro momento madre… Lo que quiero ya está bien definido.-

-Entonces, creo que tendrás un oponente digno, a no ser que quieras abusar de tu "poder" en este Castillo.-

El demonio se quedo pensando a lo que dijo su madre, ¿Realmente se atrevería a usar su poder en el Castillo por el simple hecho de que no quería compartir a Rin con nadie? Pues la respuesta era tentadora. Con la presencia de su madre aun en su habitación, empezó a atender los asuntos correspondientes.

Por otro lado, Rin se encontraba paseando en el ala sur del palacio y continuaba algo turbada por el comportamiento de su señor. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando él se le acercó de esa manera tan inapropiada, sus institutrices le explicaron que cuando un varón invade el espacio personal de una mujer, es una muestra de interés. Desechó todos esos pensamientos y se desilusionó. Un lord tan poderoso como el solamente querría divertirse con una humana como ella, le dolió un poco pensar que Sesshoumaru quisiera propasarse con ella. Llegando hacia las grandes raíces de un árbol, se dejó caer sobre ellas y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir tranquilamente.

De repente, sintió la sombra de alguien taparle el sol. Un joven de tez blanca, y con las marcas parecidas a las del clan de Sesshoumaru, cabello negro y ojos ámbar, se había hincado hasta ella y lo miró.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa?-

-…Yo, si, gracias por preguntar…- dijo ella tratando de tragarse un sollozo.

-Si usted lo desea, permítame escoltarla hasta la entrada del palacio. Esta muy cerca del campo de entrenamiento del ejército y nuestro Amo no querrá que a usted le suceda algo.-

-Gracias. Por favor dime tu nombre.-

-Me llamo Takeshi, soy el teniente del ejército.-

La ayudo a llegar hasta las entradas del límite norte, a juzgar por los rasgos, podría decirse que era un youkai. Ella le pidió quedarse por unos momentos, y mientras conversaban, el soldado se dio cuenta que la humana era realmente hermosa y que sus compañeros entendían porque los celos hacia el príncipe. Mientras los dos estaban en una animada conversación, Irasue, Jaken y Sesshoumaru estaban saliendo de las puertas.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a tornarse de un tono carmín. El soldado se inclinó ante ellos y Rin se puso de pie. Irasue se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para acercarla con Sesshoumaru.

-Pequeña, hueles a sal. ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Nada, estaba paseando por los alrededores y…- Se quedó callada cuando los ojos inescrutables del youkai la miraban severamente.

Takeshi, aun inclinado, termino de hablar por la Princesa. Irasue sonrió internamente, pues se imaginó el porqué del enojo de su hijo. Si que era un demonio celoso…

-Se lastimó, iba camino hacia mis aposentos cuando la encontré en el ala sur llorando. Me ofrecí a traerla hasta acá y me pidió que esperara a que Su Majestad llegara.-

-Muchas gracias, joven soldado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Takeshi, Su Majestad.-

- Bien. Como recompensa, te daré de mis fortunas una gran bolsa de oro.- Dijo entonces, la emperatriz.

-Con su permiso, su majestad. Pero una bolsa de oro no sería suficiente, ya que la vida de la Princesa es mucho más valiosa.-

Sesshoumaru sintió coraje, ya que el insolente soldaducho le hizo un cumplido a SU Princesa. Rin se sonrojó y la emperatriz soltó una fresca carcajada.

-Bueno, tienes un buen corazón. Me encantaría charlar contigo en privado, acompáñame Takeshi. Hablemos en privado.-

-Sí señora.-

Jaken y los otros youkais los dejaron solos. Rin no sabía ni qué hacer, Sesshoumaru se acercó y la tomó del brazo. Ella lo miro perpleja y escucho un leve rugido.

-¿En donde fue que te lastimaste? No veo ninguna marca.- Su tono de voz era de enojo y comenzó a idear una mentira piadosa.

-E-en… la pierna.-

-¿Enserio? entonces, muéstrame la herida.- sonrió seductoramente, causándole un sonrojo a Rin.

-… ¿Qué haga qué?...-

-¿Te atreverías a contradecirme?- Arqueó una ceja intimidantemente y la muchacha bajo la cabeza. Lentamente, él empezó a aproximarse a Rin hasta acorralarla en una de las paredes de madera del Castillo. Fue un deleite escuchar el ritmo del corazón de la humana latir con mucha rapidez, rozó su nariz contra la de ella, esperando a ver quién de los dos tomaba la iniciativa de comenzar un primer beso. Para su "desgracia", Rin desvió el rostro hacia un lado, dejando que sus labios quedaran peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

-Mi Señor. Lo de la herida es una mentira, Takeshi se acercó a mí porque me vio llorando. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien y se ofreció a acompañarme hasta aquí.-

Dejo salir un suspiro cuando sintió los labios de su amo rozarle el cuello. Él sonrió y siguió turbando aun más a la humana.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- Reprimió sus ganas de comenzar a llenar de besos su cuello y siguió rozándolo.

-S-si Amo, todo es verdad.-

-Muy bien. Entonces, prepárate para ir a la aldea. Te estaré esperando afuera de tu habitación ¿Entendiste?- Descontrolándose, dio unos pequeños besos por toda esa extensión y la escucho gemir delicadamente cuando mordió ligeramente su tierna piel.

-Ss-si Amo…-

Se miraron a los ojos y ella desapareció con la cara totalmente roja. Sus ojos ocres tenían una que otra mancha carmín debido a la excitación por parte de su aroma.

Si Takeshi osaba a decir algo mas elogiando a su bella protegida se juraba internamente que iba a ser la primera vez que hubiese un duelo exhaustivo. Caminó hacia un cerezo y encontró la peineta que le quitó a Rin para deshebrar su cabello. La guardó entre sus ropas y suspiró.

La necesitaba como nunca jamás pensó hacerlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo :D<strong>

**Aquí les deejo el segundo capii!**

**Porfaa déjenme sus sugerencias && también si tienen ideas geniales**

**para la trama :D**

**Iremos poco a poquito ;D Tengoo sorpresiitas para ustedes ok?**

**Me despidooo :D LAS Y LOS AMOO! 3**

**V BlackHeart (K)**


	3. ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

**¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?**

.

Rin comenzó a apresurarse al escuchar que su Amo se acercaba, desenredó rápidamente su cabellera de nuevo y dándose unas últimas roseadas de perfume, salió justamente cuando él le pregunto que si ya estaba lista. Sonriendo animadamente se fueron camino a la aldea, Jaken iba a perseguirlos pero un tirón por parte de Moura le indico que no era conveniente.

Mientras caminaban, Rin se atrevió a agarrarse del brazo de Sesshoumaru, quien no puso ninguna objeción, las ligeras brisas del otoño revoloteaban el cabello de la mujer y Sesshoumaru la miraba embelesado, ella le sonrió y continuaron caminando. El corazón del youkai latía furiosamente cuando ese embriagante aroma lo aturdió al momento que el aire le volvió a revolver el cabello de la princesa. Tratando de contenerse, la tomo de la cintura y ambos se miraron…

.

Ella con interrogativas y Él con intensidad.

.

Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban curiosos, Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña. Paso un tiempo y ya habían llegado a la aldea, Rin se separo un poco de él y emocionada comenzó a caminar. En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba un enorme huerto, en donde varios jóvenes humanos trabajaban arduamente, pero al verla, Dejaron de trabajar para admirarla.

Unos la veían totalmente embelesados y otros con picardía. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, continuaron con su respectivo trabajo observando que el youkai estaba mirándolos furiosamente.

Rin miraba todos los puestos que había, encontrando hermosos collares de cuentas y abanicos pintados a mano, de momento, unos pequeños niños le llevaron un ramillete de flores, que recibió con muchísimo gusto. Se giró lentamente hacia Sesshoumaru y se acerco hasta el.

-¿Qué le parecen estas flores?- La hermosa sonrisa que le dedico lo hizo temblar.

-Están hermosas. Pero mucho más lo estás tú.- Diciendo esto, sus garras delinearon con ternura la mejilla femenina.

Ella se sonrojo nuevamente y juntos observaron todos los puestos, hasta que comenzaron a caminar sobre un camino algo empinado y una pequeña cabaña se asomaba. A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que enormes lienzos de diferentes tonos y dibujos estaban apilados unos de otros, se aproximaron hasta la entrada y la anciana que salió a recibirlos sonrió.

-¡Lord Sesshoumaru! Qué sorpresa verlo nuevamente en la aldea.- el youkai sonrió levemente.

-Hola Kazumi.-

-¿Viene a hacer un nuevo pedido?-

-Asi es. Espero que no me defraudes.-

-Nunca lo haría mi Señor.-

Él le indico a la humana con un gesto que podía escoger las telas que quisiera y con una sonrisa, empezó a tocar las telas, cautivada por las diferentes gamas de colores, recibía los consejos de las otras jovencitas que trabajaban ahí. Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado mientras Rin elegía, le encantaba verla y el exquisito olor seguía atormentándolo, escucho la dulce voz de la princesa llamarlo y entonces, se puso de pié.

Cuando Sesshoumaru estuvo a su lado, sintió unos enormes nervios estancársele en el vientre, fijando sus ojos en esos hermosos soles se acercó con dos pedazos del producto. Se volteo quedando frente a él y le tendió las telas, sintiendo burbujeantes cosquillas cuando él tomo sus manos y las cerró con las de ella.

.

-¿Cuál de estos colores le gusta, Amo?-

Pero él al momento no contestó, pues se encontraba mirándole los labios con insistencia. Lentamente, sus garras se deslizaron en su cintura y la acerco hacia sí mismo. Rin se encontraba perdida en esos dos topacios y no se dio cuenta cuando sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Sesshoumaru no se resistió e impulsado por una fuerza extraña, rozó sus labios contra los de Rin, y suavemente la besó. Rin cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer disfrutando de esta nueva sensación, los dos se besaron tiernamente. Pero al sentir una punzada de culpabilidad se separó de su amo, pidiendo disculpas, él simplemente gruñó por haberse dejado llevar ante esos instintos tan primitivos. Pagó a la mujer y ésta se volvió ante ellos.

-En dos días tendrá los 10 kimonos Amo Sesshoumaru.-

-Espero que así sea.-

La mujer solo agacho la cabeza a modo de despedida y los vio partir, ambos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dirigieron la palabra en la mayoría del trayecto.

.

OoO_OoO_

.

Takeshi miraba nerviosamente a la emperatriz, tratando de ocultar los nervios al encontrarse con esa hermosa youkai. Irasue sonrió complacida y mirándolo fijamente hablo.

-Creo que tú y yo pudimos percibir el enojo de mi hijo al ver a la humana contigo.-

-Así parece Majestad.-

-Pues entonces tú me puedes ayudar a que ese tonto se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que es esa jovencita. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras mas al pendiente de Rin.-

-¿Pero no cree que su hijo se atrevería a matarme?-

-Solamente tendrán un pequeño altercado. Además, he notado que eres muy buen guerrero… no por nada conservas el puesto que llevas entre el ejército.-

Takeshi se sonrojó ante el comentario y muy amablemente agradeció. Continuaron platicando hasta que unos graznidos provenientes del pequeño sapo verde interrumpieron la próxima conversación.

-¡Su majestad! ¿Tardarán mucho en regresar?-

-No lo sé Jaken, no soy la niñera… Bien Takeshi, puedes retirarte y ya sabes bien que es lo que tienes que hacer.-

-Claro que si alteza.-

.

El joven se retiro con una enorme sonrisa. Jaken se le quedo viendo raro a la emperatriz y no dijo nada, salió contento hacia los patios, pues al parecer las cosas entre la pequeña Rin y el Amo Sesshoumaru estaban resultando. Moura comenzó a indicarles a los cocineros que prepararan la cena, pues pronto el Amo llegaría junto con la pequeña.

.

OoO_OoO_

.

Rin se encontraba algo ausente ante el trato de Sesshoumaru, totalmente harta de sus cavilaciones, se detuvo y mirando hacia el cielo rogó porque su amo le contestara con la más sincera de las verdades. De momento, una niña jaló la manga de su kimono hacia un puesto con muchos artículos de belleza, después, otra niña llevó a Sesshoumaru hacia una silla y mientras veía como Rin se entretenía, le permitió a la niña jugar con su cabello.

-Ella es muy bonita.- Dijo la pequeña concentrándose en peinar su cabello.

-Sí…- _"…es HERMOSA"-_pensó y la niña le sonrió.

-Y también te quiere.-

Él no dijo nada y solamente se puso tenso, cosa que notó la pequeña niña. En sus ojos se notaba un poco de ¿Tristeza?...

Humanos… ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan débiles?

Pero no, _AMAR_ no era muestra de debilidad, era algo mucho más puro y el estaba dispuesto a entregarse a ese sentimiento, quería sentirse _vivo_.

-A penas eres una pequeña…-

-Se le nota cuando te mira. Sus ojos brillan…-

.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar, su sangre se heló por completo…

Ante él, Rin tenía puesto un hermoso kimono rojo con bordados dorados que caía suavemente por el cuerpo de su protegida, el obi era de crema y resaltaba favorecedoramente sus curvas, su cabello estaba parcialmente suelto, pues una hermosa peineta con aplicaciones de piedras preciosas sujetaba una parte de su cabello y tenia uno que otros rebeldes mechones cayendo por su rostro, él se levanto hacia ella y a la mujer nada mas le resto sonreírle.

-¿Tardé mucho?- Dijo apenada. Pero el negó y la acercó nuevamente hacia su cuerpo.

-Te vez hermosa Rin…-

-…Creo que es indebido que haga eso Amo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno. En el almacén de telas no fue debido que yo lo besara de esa manera. No soy su esposa y mucho menos su prometida.- Ella solamente bajo la cabeza tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas.

Ante esto último, él pudo percibir en su voz un poco de tristeza y temor. Solamente atinó a abrazarla y le alzo la cara, admirándola nuevamente y totalmente seguro de sus palabras, dijo.

-No me importa lo que digan. Desde este momento, me tomaré todas las libertades para poder rodearte entre mis brazos, decirte cada vez que quiera lo hermosa que eres y sobre todo…Besarte hasta que el aire se me acabe...-

Y al decir aquello, besó a Rin ante la paciencia y presencia de todos, disfrutando nuevamente del sabor de sus labios, y sobre todo, del cuerpo de SU futura esposa. Estaba decidido que después de este beso ya no podría dejarla ir de su lado…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno, aqii otro capi, ¿Saben algo? A mí no me gustooo! D:<strong>

**Pero por cuestiones de ánimo && cosas asii ps casi no tenia inspiración :D**

**Peroo aqiii les trajee el capii!**

**Espero sugerencias && comentarios!**

**Los Reviews me animaan maaas! :D**

**¿Review? :D**


	4. Sentirte Lejos

**¡Mil disculpas! Perdonen, esque lo que pasa es que había entrado a clases y no tenia un espacio para poder seguir con este maravilloso fanfiction! Espero no las defraude, no me he olvidado de ustedes, asi que espero que este capi les guste y repito. LA ESCUELA ME TIENE AHORCADA!**

**Mil disculpas & ahora a ponerme a trabajar!**

**COMENZEMOS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna Roja.<strong>_

_**.**_

Rin rompió el beso y lo aparto de su cuerpo, pero en ese momento Sesshoumaru no se quiso apartar de ella y con voz sumamente suave aclamó su atención.

-…Suélteme Señor Sesshoumaru, esto no está bien. Yo solamente…-

-No Rin, no te alejes.-

-Lo lamento Señor, pero yo creo que esto fue indebido de mi parte. Por favor déjeme ir.-

-¡Rin te lo prohíbo!-

Ella no hizo caso y como pudo, logro zafarse de su agarre y comenzó a correr entre los árboles, tratando de aclarar por qué la beso si ni siquiera la tenia considerada como su pareja, mientras corría, sus ojos se aguaban en pensar que su señor solamente la viera como una distracción carnal. Tragándose un sollozo, se detuvo en seco al ver una criatura idéntica a Sesshoumaru, pero el color de los ojos del extraño era de un azul profundo. Se aterró al ver que él se había percatado de su presencia. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, y en menos de un segundo, el extraño estaba detrás de ella. Se giró lentamente hasta poder apreciar bien su rostro. No tenía ninguna marca de algún clan, pero su cabello era absolutamente negro y sus ropas de colores grises y en tonos azulados.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.- Trato de calmarla el extraño.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Kazuo, soy el capitán del ejército de las Tierras del Norte, busco al lord de estas Tierras, tengo un tema muy importante que tratar con él.- Su voz tan serena la hizo olvidarse por algunos instantes de su Señor y decidió hablar.

-Si usted me lo permite, lo puedo llevar hacia su palacio.-

Sin decir ni una palabra, siguió sorteando árboles junto con aquel extraño youkai hasta que las enormes puertas del palacio se empezaron a visualizar. Takeshi se encontraba en una de las torres que daba hacia el exterior y de un salto se planto en la entrada del palacio. Rin saludo amablemente y el soldado le sonrio.

-Princesa Rin, El Amo Sesshoumaru te espera para la cena, asi que es mejor que te apresures.- Despues de dar el aviso a la joven, hizo una reverencia ante el otro youkai.- Capitán Kazuo, La emperatriz y mi Amo lo esperan, acompáñeme.-

Ella se desvió con Hikari hasta las termas, pero se le hizo extraño que aquel youkai no le quitara la mirada de encima. Takeshi las alcanzó y comenzó a platicar con la joven humana.

-¿Se la pasaron bien en su paseo?-

-No me lo recuerdes Takeshi… me siento fatal.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte que sucedió?-

-Él… bueno, él me besó y yo le correspondí. Pero tengo mucho miedo a que el solamente me vea como una consorte mas. Le pedí que se apartara de mí y él se negó, lo empuje y salí corriendo del poblado para internarme en los bosques próximos al palacio. Llegó molesto ¿Verdad?-

Takeshi se quedó perplejo ante el relato y meditó antes de responderle, debería contarle a la emperatriz lo que habia sucedido, pero continuó haciéndole caso a la mujer.

-Sí, y no sé si saldrás bien librada de todo esto. Sólo te aconsejo que no te desanimes y si te besa es por una buena razón aunque… Si yo fuera él, no te hubiese dejado salir de mis brazos para nada.-

Le sonrió con seducción y Rin se quedo muy apenada, su sonrojo inmediatamente la delató. Hikari le dedico una mirada sorprendida antes de llevarse a la princesa a las termas. Takeshi sonrió y espero fielmente en las puertas de los aposentos de Irasue. Tenía muchas cosas que contar.

OoO_OoO_OoO

Mientras Kazuo bebía el té que se le había ofrecido, Sesshoumaru se encontraba molesto ante el desplante que su protegida le hizo. No se explicaba el rechazo de Rin ante su beso. ¿Tan malo era besando? ¿O de casualidad pensaba en otro macho mientras la besaba? Al hacerse esa última pregunta, una ira iba encendiéndose en todo su cuerpo. Irasue observo a su hijo al momento de sentirlo furioso y tratando de hacer que se controlara, desvió su atención hacia el joven capitán.

-Y dígame Lord Kazuo, ¿Todo bien en el Reino del Norte?-

-Sí, su Majestad. He venido ante el Lord Sesshoumaru a informarle que mi Señor quisiera formar una alianza más poderosa entre los Reinos.-

-¿Y se puede saber de qué manera?- La fría voz de Sesshoumaru resonó dentro del despacho.

-Quiere que usted despose a su hija, la Princesa Sukime, pero también está muy convencido de que usted no aceptará.-

-Al parecer me conoce bien. Pero yo tengo una propuesta. Lleva este pergamino con tu Señor, los demás soberanos han puesto su firma y sello. Es un tratado de paz.-

-Así lo haré y no se preocupe, el Lord quedara complacido ante su sabia decisión.-

Salieron del despacho y una criada anunció que la cena estaba servida, todos fueron ocupando sus puestos pero el de Rin se encontraba vacío. Hikari venia entrando con varias tazas de té y Sesshoumaru pregunto por ella.

-La dama Rin estaba conversando con Takeshi, dijo que se alistaría pronto para venir a cenar.- Irasue sonrió y Kazuo la miró.

-La humana que vive con ustedes se llama Rin ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, la primera vez que Sesshoumaru la trajo al castillo tenía apenas 6 años.-

-¡Cielos! Con todo respeto, los años fueron muy favorecedores para ella, tiene una belleza extraordinaria para ser una humana.- Irasue y Sesshoumaru asintieron.

-Por supuesto- Afirmo Sesshoumaru decidido.- Ella sería una esposa ejemplar.-

-¿No ha sido desposada?- Por su instinto, Sesshoumaru pudo descifrar que Kazuo tenía un ligero interés hacia SU futura hembra.

-No por el momento.- dijo la emperatriz.- Quisiera que se casara con alguien que realmente valiera la pena para ella ¿No es así, hijo mío?-

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Rin había aparecido ante ellos haciendo una reverencia, llevaba su largo y sedoso cabello recogido en un moño color rojo y su kimono rosa salmón contrastaba con los pequeños círculos del mismo color que el moño, se veía fresca y su aroma intensificado embelesó aun más a Sesshoumaru. Miró a Kazuo disimuladamente y lo pudo observar con los ojos bien abiertos. El dulce timbre de voz los desconcentró.

-Pido una disculpa, Amo Sesshoumaru. Me entretuve platicando con Takeshi y perdí la noción del tiempo.-

-¿Te dio mis indicaciones?- Él no la miraba y esto había hecho que Rin sintiera una punzada de dolor en su corazón. Sí estaba muy molesto.

-Sí Amo. Él cumplió con su deber.-

-Bien, acércate y siéntate junto a mí.- Con infinita gracia, ella se puso a su lado y Kazuo comprendió y prefirió callarse.

Mientras la cena se desarrollaba entre una acogedora plática. Kazuo se retiro a los aposentos que se le otorgaron, Irasue también los dejó excusándose y se quedaron solos.

Rin no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Sesshoumaru parecía ignorarla y eso la hizo sentir triste. Se armó de valor y con timidez comenzó a hablar.

-Amo Sesshoumaru. Sé que fue una imprudencia de mi parte irme de su lado sin que usted me lo haya permitido. Pero sentí que era lo correcto pues lo que hice no estaba bien, usted es mi Amo y no debí haberle faltado el respeto.- fue interrumpida cuando escuchó el impacto de algo al ser arrojado con fuerza y lo miró.

Sus ojos tenían motitas rojas y esto la hizo asustarse. Sesshoumaru percibió su miedo y se quedo cerca de ella. Escuchando los latidos de su corazón y la abrazó.

-Nunca vuelvas a huir de mi de esa manera ¿Escuchaste?-

-Amo Sesshoumaru…- Rin se enterneció y le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Nunca! ¿Escuchaste? Porque si lo haces te buscaré hasta traerte de vuelta, y no podrás desprenderte de mi lado. Sé que mis acciones te confunden, pero sé que lo entenderás.-

Los ojos de su protegida lo miraba tiernamente y eso lo hacía sentirse feliz, la ayudo a ponerse de pié y la envolvió entre sus brazos, escucho el suspiro y se dedico a jugar con el cabello de Rin, ¿Sería posible que ella también sintiera lo mismo que él comenzaba a sentir con mucha más fuerza? Su corazón latió rápidamente cuando las cálidas manos de la mujer se habían posado en su pecho, calentándolo y deseando que yacieran juntos en su lecho. Ella lo miró tratando de descifrar si solamente la deseaba para su diversión o si realmente deseaba estar junto con ella. Sonrió tristemente, ya que esa posibilidad estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance, o al menos eso pensaba. Una de sus garras le alzo el mentón con delicadeza y la garra de su pulgar delineó el labio inferior de ella, sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla, pero por lo pronto quería disfrutar de su cercanía, pues la calidez de su cuerpo era relajante. Ella se sonrojó y con una sonrisa le indicó que ya era tarde y debía irse a dormir.

-Ven conmigo esta noche…-

Hipnotizada ante su voz, tomó sus manos y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus aposentos. Sentía miedo, pero al lado del amor de su vida, nada malo podría pasarle.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que les pareció! Bueno, este… ¡NO ME VAYAN A MATAR! Pero espero que les haya gustado :9<strong>

**Me siento feliz porque por fin pude publicar! Bueno, espero sus sugerencias y Reviews :D **

**Un saludo enorme a KaitoLucifer, Sakuraflower94, RinSess13 , Diamantino, Black Urora, princesacaris, serena tsukino chiba, yue yuna, Queen Scarlett…. ¡A TODOS!**

**Me despido, hasta la siguiente publicación!**

**Veronika BlackHeart ;)**


	5. Adicto A Ti

_**5. Adicto a ti.**_

_**.**_

Rin se despertó de golpe y se quedó sentada en el futón, suspiró tranquila cuando vio al youkai dormido de espaldas. Lentamente, empezó a salirse para poder asearse y estar presentable para él. A pesar de que no tuvieron nada que ver, al sentirse rodeada entre sus brazos, una gran seguridad inundó cada fibra de su ser y sonrió tontamente. Cuando se puso de pié, la grave y seductora voz de Sesshoumaru hizo poner toda su atención en él. Él se había recargado entre sus antebrazos para poder mirar a la mujer, pero lo que hizo sonrojar a Rin fue que el nudo del haori del príncipe estaba suelto, revelándole su marcado abdomen y pecho. Ella desvió la mirada y él sonrió. El demonio perro empezó a ponerse de pié y al percatarse de sus ropas, las dejó así.

Adoraba verla sonrojada.

.

-¿A dónde vas Rin?- Él se había aproximado hacia ella para tomarla del rostro y dar un beso en su frente.

-Amo buenos días, iba hacia mis aposentos.- Ella lo miraba embobada.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- Pensar en esa posibilidad lo hizo sentirse algo desilusionado.

-¡No amo, no piense eso!- la tierna sonrisa de su protegida lo calmó y esperó a que siguiera.-Solamente iba a asearme, para que estuviera presentable ante usted.-

-Está bien pequeña. Te veré en el desayuno, por cierto… ¿Quieres ir a recoger tus nuevos kimonos? Podemos pasar esta tarde.-

.

Ella asintió y dejándose llevar por un impulso, lo abrazó con algo de fuerza, haciendo que Sesshoumaru le devolviese el abrazo de igual manera. Su trato le encantaba y tenía la leve esperanza de que él realmente pudiera llegar a amarla, lo que no sabía, era que él la necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Deshicieron su abrazo y Rin caminó hacia sus aposentos.

Mientras se desnudaba, Moura y Hikari comenzaron a prepararle el baño. Al meterse a la tina, se relajó instantáneamente. Las dos youkais tallaban el cuerpo de Rin con la esencia que Sesshoumaru había regalado a su pequeña, Hikari adoraba lavar el abundante y largo cabello de su niña, Moura entro con una vasija llena de aguas termales y la vertió sobre su cabeza, retirando cualquier exceso de jabón en su cuerpo. La secaron y empezaron a perfumar todo su cuerpo con agua de sakura. Hikari tomo su peine y empezó a desenredar su cabello con mucha tranquilidad, una vez lista, tomo un poco de aceite de almendras y lo aplico en toda su larga cabellera. Le pusieron un kimono blanco con dibujos en tonos rojos (casi parecido al de Sesshoumaru) el obi rosado le formaba una muy buena silueta.

Salió y se encontró al demonio pelinegro, ella lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa mientras que él se había quedado en blanco. Devolvió el saludo y se concentraron en una plática animada. Esa mujer era encantadora, pero su instinto le indicaba que tenía que tener una distancia prudente. Al llegar hacia los comedores, Sesshoumaru ya se encontraba tomando el té, Irasue llegó minutos después y se dispusieron a desayunar.

La emperatriz observaba a su hijo disimuladamente, al ver que no le quitaba la mirada a Rin, sonriendo, comenzó a interrogar a Rin. Tenía que hacer que Sesshoumaru perdiera los estribos para que al fin pudiese estar junto a ella.

.

-Preciosa. ¿Qué te parece el joven Takeshi?-

-Pues, es muy respetuoso y muy amable. Me llevo muy bien con él, hablamos de muchas cosas y me divierte.- Sonrió. Kazuo y Sesshoumaru se le quedaron viendo a la humana. El pelinegro la miró fijamente y el demonio perro se puso serio. Irasue siguió con su plan.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo después del desayuno? Le diré al joven que nos acompañe.-

-Por supuesto. Si mi Amo me da permiso de hacerlo.-Ella lo miró tiernamente y él cerró los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pretendiendo su madre? ¿Es que acaso tenía ganas de morir? Suspiró y tratando de no perder la calma, respondió.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que tenemos un compromiso esta tarde.-

-Si Amo.- Ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa, haciendo sentir muy bien al demonio.

-Pues para su mayor tranquilidad Mi Lord.- interrumpió el youkai pelinegro.- ¿Por qué no las acompañamos?-

-Buena idea, Kazuo. Vayamos a mi despacho.-

Ambos demonios se excusaron y ya adentro, Kazuo habló. Sesshoumaru lo miraba gélidamente. Su olor lo delató, estaba exasperado.

-¿Es que ningún macho en esta zona quiere desposarse con ella? ¿Sesshoumaru es que los hombres no se dan cuenta de lo valiosa que es?-

-¿Tienes cierto interés en esa humana?- interrogó molesto.

-No me malinterprete mi Lord. Ése es el tipo de mujeres que hacen falta en el reino del Norte, me sentiría afortunado de tener una mujer como ella, se nota que sería una esposa digna.- diciendo esto, al youkai le brillaron los ojos pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Cualquiera de mis hombres tiene prohibido acercarse a mi protegida. Ella tiene que estar al lado de alguien que la quiera en verdad, si alguno tuviera la osadía de robarle una simple caricia… no seré nada misericordioso.-

Kazuo lo miró sorprendido. Sin decir nada más, caminó hacia la salida y lo volteo a ver.

-Si tienes pensado en marcarla como tu pareja… es mejor que lo hagas pronto. Rin es una mujer hermosa y si alguno no tiene el coraje para pedirte su mano y convertirla en su mujer, habrá otros que lo harán a la fuerza.-

.

Cerró la puerta y él rugió. Ninguno se iba a atrever a profanar el cuerpo de su protegida. Primero los aniquilaba antes que su pequeña sufriera una agonía de esa magnitud. Concentrándose en sus demás pergaminos, se dispuso a hacer sus labores. Trataba de concentrarse, pero las palabras de Kazuo resonaban en su mente con saña. Gruñó y se quedo en el ventanal cuidando de su hermosa humana. Su vida le pertenecía a ella…

Kazuo caminaba impacientemente por todo el establecimiento, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho. ¿Es que nadie se atrevía a desposar a esa preciosa humana? ¿Tan despiadado era con sus sirvientes? Parecía imposible cómo es que esa humana superara en belleza incluso a la Princesa youkai del Norte, sonrió.

Mientras las miraba juntar algunas flores, se acercó hasta la joven humana, que lo miraba con algo de pena, se inclinó de una manera para saludarlo y él la tomo de los brazos, haciendo que la joven humana se sorprendiera.

.

-No me reverencies Rin. Recuerda que las princesas nunca deben inclinarse ante nadie.-

-S-Señor Kazuo…- Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido del youkai.

Irasue sonreía galantemente y en ese momento llegaba Takeshi, que con un gran sonrojo le entrego un obsequio.

-Teniente, es usted todo un caballero.-Le sonrió.

-Usted se lo merece, Majestad.-

Voltearon a ver a Rin que estaba muy entretenida con la nueva visita. Kazuo se la pasaba de un lado a otro del jardín colgada de su brazo.

-Al parecer Sesshoumaru nos va a matar a ambos.-

-Si mal no recuerdo, Sesshoumaru te odia por estar cuidando a su futura prometida.- le sonrió la emperatriz.

-Pues el plan saldrá muy bien. Majestad, tengo entendido que se hará muy pronto el festival de la primavera, Rin estaría encantada de pasar un día entero rodeada de flores, ¿No le parecería buena idea llevar a la princesa a distraerse un poco? Puede que, si el señor no se apresura a decirle lo que siente… El joven Kazuo puede servirle de opción para ser feliz.-

-Me agrada tu manera de pensar, pero si eso llega a suceder, no aprobaré la unión. Y ya hablé con Kazuo al respecto.-

-Pues se nota muy interesado por la humana.-

.

No dijeron nada más y siguieron con el paseo. El sol poco a poco comenzaba a descender y los sirvientes empezaron a servir la comida. Rin se disculpo un momento y subió a sus aposentos seguida de Hikari, que observaba a Kazuo con algo de resentimiento y odio. Él le devolvió una mirada algo melancólica y llena de arrepentimiento, pero la criada se retiró buscando a la joven, tratando de no soltar ni una lagrima en el trayecto. Al encontrarla escogiendo la ropa, se apresuro para dejarla lista.

Todos en la mesa se concentraban en comer lo que tenían enfrente, Rin disfrutaba de la comida, y Sesshoumaru y Kazuo la observaban embelesados. Después del paso de algunos minutos, Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron hacia la aldea nuevamente, su compañía le era muy agradable y estaba buscando la manera de poder cortejarla, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de verla en brazos de otro que no sean los suyos.

.

-¿Estas contenta con mi compañía Rin?-

-Claro que si amo, me hace recordar mucho los momentos en donde salíamos de viaje.- La sonrisa que su prometida le dedicaba, lo hizo temblar levemente.

-Quisiera saber… ¿Qué relación tienes con el soldado?-

-Solamente somos amigos, es un joven muy respetuoso.-

Después del breve cuestionario, comenzaron a caminar en el gran corredor de la aldea, pero lo que no espero la joven fue que Sesshoumaru la tomó suavemente de la mano y entrelazara sus garras con sus dedos. Llegaron con la mujer de los kimonos y le entrego el paquete con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaron a caminar sobre el mercado, un joven se acercó hacia Rin con la intención de coquetearle, pero ella fue más educada y corrió a los brazos de su amo.

Al regresar al castillo, Kazuo los recibió y de alguna manera, se le quedo viendo a Rin con algo desconocido en sus ojos, Sesshoumaru se giró y le pregunto que si necesitaba algo.

.

-Nada, mi lord. Pero, debo decirle que la princesa del Norte le ha mandado una carta esperando su respuesta.-

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo, el corazón de Rin sintió un dolor demasiado profundo, en la cara de Sesshoumaru había una expresión de tristeza y algo de dolor, el rostro de Kazuo tenía un semblante triste y algo cohibido. Cuando quiso tomar su mano, ella la quitó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta caminando apresuradamente tratando de que no derramar ni una lagrima por él.

Sesshoumaru se le acerco al general enfurecido y él lo miro severamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Haru? ¿Realmente a qué viniste a mi palacio?-

-Simplemente a ver si los rumores eran ciertos, mi Señor. Se ha rumorado que alojaba a una humana en su palacio y que era muy estricto acerca de quién podía acercársele.-

-¿Y qué demonios quieres?-

-Simplemente averiguo el porqué no se ha desposado con ninguna youkai, solamente quiero decirle algo, si está pensando en desposar a Rin, hágalo lo más pronto posible. Le repito, si no lo hace, otro macho… sea de cualquier raza, lo va a intentar aunque sea a la fuerza.-

El pelinegro avanzó y dejó pensando al demonio perro, ahora lo que más le importaba era recuperar a Rin y hacerle ver que solamente ella importaba en su vida.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se despertó sintiendo un poco de ardor en los ojos, se puso de pie y sin ayuda de nadie, empezó a bañarse con mucho cuidado, se miro en el reflejo del agua y notó como sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a secarse.

Con su cabellera totalmente desenredada y aun algo húmeda, salió hacia los jardines del palacio para despejar su mente.

Quería pensar que lo que escuchó anoche era simplemente un juego, pero sintió una pesadez enorme cuando Sesshoumaru ni siquiera tuvo las palabras para negarlo, distraída en sus pensamientos, el joven soldado se le acercó para hacerle compañía. Su sonrisa radiante la aturdió por algún momento.

-Buenos días Dama Rin.-

-Buenos días Takeshi, pero por favor, dime nada mas Rin.-

-Está bien… _Rin_, ¿Cómo amaneciste? No creo que bien por lo que veo.- Sus dedos acariciaron la parte baja de sus ojos, haciéndole entender.

-La verdad no fue nada… solamente unas cosas que me hicieron pensar.-

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-

-Claro, yo con gusto lo escucharé.-

-No te des por vencida, ya que puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa.-

.

Iba a contestar pero al escuchar el sonido que hacía su estomago pidiendo alimento la hizo sonrojarse, él simplemente se rió y acompaño a la muchacha a desayunar.

Los ojos dorados de un youkai algo alterado seguían sus movimientos con celos, al ver a ese soldado tratándola, le hizo sentir cómo una enorme espina se le enterraba poco a poco en la boca del estomago. Decidió esperar un momento más hasta que la tuviera sola, mientras tanto, comenzó a escribir una carta extensa hacia la culpable de su malentendido con su princesa.

Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer.

Cuando Moura le preguntó que si le apetecía desayunar, contesto que ya lo había hecho, algo desilusionada porque su amo no la vino a ver. Se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del palacio para ir a distraerse un poco.

Pasó toda la mayor parte de la mañana y algunas horas de la tarde contestando su correspondencia, mientras lo hacía, el hermoso rostro de su humana aparecía en su mente cada vez más, ya habían sido algunas ocasiones en las que él había probado sus labios, pero eso hizo que aumentaran sus constantes pensamientos en tenerla sobre su futon desnuda y haciéndole el amor, mientras ella gemía su nombre. Despertó de sus ensoñaciones y cerró los ojos soltando un enorme suspiro.

Sonrió.

Decidido a ir a verla, Moura le aviso que su princesa había salido a dar un paseo cerca de los alrededores, bajó hacia los comedores y solamente su madre y Takeshi estaban ahí tomando los alimentos. Furioso, quiso detenerse a pensar que Kazuo estaba en otro lado del palacio. Pero NO con su futura hembra. Irasue, al ver que su hijo no tomo demasiado alimento, se atrevió a hablar.

.

-¿No vas a comer hijo?-

-No tengo hambre.-

.

Se separo de los comensales y fue a sus aposentos, el crepúsculo se estaba asomando anunciando que pronto anochecería. Al sentir su aroma sobre el aire, sintió muchísima paz. Estaba a punto de bajar pero al ver que Kazuo se le acercaba, decidió quedarse para escuchar lo que ese demonio quería decirle.

Rin caminaba apresurada hacia sus habitaciones, pero al ver que lord Kazuo se le acercaba, respetuosamente lo saludó. Pero lo que se le hizo muy extraño fue que sus ojos tenían un leve color ambarino alrededor de sus pupilas.

.

-¿Qué desea Lord Kazuo?-

-¿Qué deseas tu querida Rin? ¿Sabías que causas muchas sensaciones en los machos? Pues déjame decirte que… yo no soy el único que desea besarte y recorrer tu cuerpo con mis caricias.-

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas?-

-No es mi intención ofenderte, simplemente soy franco ante lo que causas en mi cuando te veo.-

Ella se alejo de él presurosa, pero al sentir como Kazuo la jaló para mantenerla presa entre sus brazos, le dio un empujón haciendo que el general cayera de espaldas al suelo, recobrándose del tipo de trance en el que se encontraba, Rin falseó entre sus pasos y cayó de bruces al suelo, pero no se fijó cuando una piedra algo filosa rasgó la parte de su kimono, haciéndole una herida superficial en el comienzo de su muslo interior.

-Yo…Dama Rin, lo-lo lamento demasiado.- Un atontado Kazuo pedía disculpas mientras la levantaba, ella con gentileza le respondió.

-Está bien, solamente que si vuelves a decirme cosas como esas… Te daré tu merecido.-

Mientras cojeaba para llegar al palacio, un Sesshoumaru sumamente enfurecido se le puso enfrente. Ella iba a hablar pero una garra se depositó sobre sus labios, solamente podía admirar ese hermoso color de sus ojos tan refulgentes como el sol y no se dio cuenta cuando él ya la tenía cargada y la llevaba a sus aposentos. Se quedaron admirándose tan solo unos minutos mientras el se le acercaba de una manera demasiado inapropiada.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo?- Al sentir cómo su respiración se le aceleraba, Sesshoumaru se sintió orgulloso de ser él quien causara tanto en su humana.

-N-nada… déjeme ir.-

-Tienes una herida en la pierna.-

-¡N-no es verdad!.-

-¿Y entonces por qué estas sangrando?-

Ella se sintió cohibida y decidió quedarse sentada en algún lugar del piso. Pero Sesshoumaru la llevó al futon y sus manos y labios hormiguearon al ver que el rasgado kimono de Rin enseñaba una parte de sus muslos hacia sus pantorrillas, admirando esas preciosas y largas piernas. Se acercó hasta ella y la aproximo a su cuerpo lo suficiente, haciendo una caricia en su tobillo, comenzó a subir rozando sensualmente sus garras hacia arriba, deteniéndose en su muslo herido.

Con lentitud, empezó a hacer hacia un lado su pierna para poder bajar hacia la herida y curarla con su saliva.

Rin estaba demasiado agitada, un calor poderoso recorrió toda su espina dorsal y se estancó en su bajo vientre, y lo que vino a continuación la dejo claramente impactada. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca mientras sentía la boca de su amo sobre la parte interna de su muslo, era una posición algo provocadora y sensual, pero el aliento cálido de su señor llegaba a chocar sobre la piel húmeda y hacia que se le pusiera la piel erizada. Al notar que se detuvo la sensación, su corazón dio un vuelco enorme al ver que el demonio perro se había puesto encima de ella y sus piernas estaban flexionadas.

-Amo Sessh…- Un beso intenso por parte del demonio perro la hizo gemir y aturdirla.

-Mírame Rin…- ella abrió sus ojos con un intenso color rojo sobre sus mejillas.-Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para luchar contra esto que siento, dime que deseas para poder besarte cuantas veces sea necesario.-

-Usted tiene a la Princesa…- Ella desvió su rostro con un dejo de tristeza, pero el volvió al ataque al darle otro beso intenso y empezó a aflojar el moño de su kimono, exponiendo aun más el generoso escote de Rin, haciéndolo gruñir de excitación.

-No Rin…- decía mientras devoraba a besos el escote de la mujer, haciéndola gemir débilmente y suspirar alternadamente.-Yo a la única mujer que quiero llenar con mis caricias, hacerla gemir mi nombre en varios acordes vocales, a hacerla llegar a uno de los mejores y deliciosos placeres, mesclar mi aroma su aroma con el mío, a impregnarla con mi esencia, a devorar su tierna piel a besos y admirar todos y cada uno de sus gestos mientras la hago MÍA… _es a ti_…-

No dijo nada y abrumada por el cúmulo de sensaciones, devolvió el beso intenso que fue correspondido de la misma manera, ahora su corazón sentía que Sesshoumaru podía llegar a amarla así como él a ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.*CONTINUARÁ*.<strong>_

**¡Hola! ¡MIL DISCULPAS POR MI ENORME AUSENCIA! Es que la escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada T_T Pero bueno bueno… ¿Quieren LEMMON para la próxima entrega?**

**¿Quién DICE SI? :D Espero que les agrade este capitulo porque a mi no, la vdd :/**

**ESPERO SUS IDEAS Y REVEWS!**

**Bueno un saludo enorme a… :**

**sakuraflower94**

**black urora**

**RinSess13**

**princesacaris**

**kaitou Lucifer**

**sorarin111**

**yue yuna**

**Queen Scarlett**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Review?**

**V**


	6. Únicamente Mía

_**6. Únicamente Mía**_

_**.**_

Rin se quedó estupefacta ante la reacción del youkai, correspondiendo tímidamente a su beso. El Lord sonrió para sus adentros al ver que la joven no lo detenía. Sin romper el beso, Sesshoumaru fue desatando poco a poco el obi, haciendo suspirar enteramente a Rin. El sugerente escote de la humana empezaba a mostrarse cada vez más conforme él pasaba sus manos por la espalda femenina y dejaba expuesto sus hombros y clavículas.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru tenían pequeños matices rojizos pese a la excitación, pues los constantes jadeos y gemidos leves de Rin lo descontrolaban a tal grado que gruñía cuando ella se aferraba a sus brazos. Agitada y demasiado acalorada, Rin intentó frenar al demonio, pero no lo consiguió.

-…Amo… Sesshoumaru…deténgase ¡por favor!-

-No…Rin ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que provocas en mí? ¿En lo que me haces sentir cada vez que un macho aclama tu atención?-

Sesshoumaru en un gesto brusco, la tomo por los glúteos mientras ella emitía un delicioso chillido para sus instintos mientras que ella le rodeaba la cintura, caminaron juntos hacia una puerta que tenía el despacho y la mujer se sorprendió al ver el futon de su amo. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, debido a que las enormes ventanas fueron tapadas con un lienzo oscuro, evitando la entrada de cualquier rayo de luna. El demonio continúo besándola, haciéndola dejarse llevar por todas esas sensaciones desconocidas, fue recostándola suavemente sobre el enorme futon cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso. Rin se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, notado por el agudísimo olfato del youkai.

-Desde que eras pequeña… tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarme sobre ti y hacerte mía…Tu olor me aturde todos los sentidos, tu cuerpo es el causante de muchas cosas en mi… y ahora que estas aquí, no descansaré hasta dejarte el vientre repleto de mi esencia.- dijo mientras lamía juguetonamente el cuello y la oreja de Rin haciéndola gemir ante las caricias y las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

-…Amo…Sessh…- con un gruñido, el poderoso demonio la silencio con un apasionado beso hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-No preciosa, desde este momento…ya no seré más tu Amo. Serás mi hembra y la madre de mis cachorros.-

Volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso, esta vez, Sesshoumaru le abría los ropajes a Rin, exponiendo ante su mirada de topacio, la nívea y cremosa piel de su hembra. Rin sentía su corazón bombearle con fuerza, era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba desnuda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín cuando sintió que los besos en su cuello descendían con lentitud y suavidad hacia sus pechos. Gimió al sentir la lengua y boca de Sesshoumaru estimular uno de ellos y con el otro sentir cómo su mano y garras la consentían, descargando en la apasionante tarea de su ahora esposo mas gemidos. Ella atinó a abrazarlo con más fuerza, mientras que en su zona sur sentía una palpitación y humedad salir de su interior, sintiéndose enormemente acalorada. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru se deleitaba con esos sensibles botoncillos como si fuese un cachorro hambriento, alentado por los excitantes lloriqueos y gemidos de la humana.

Mientras le daba atención a sus pechos, la mano desocupada bajó rozando las garras sutilmente por el vientre plano de la princesa, haciéndola respingar constantemente. Al llegar hacia su cometido, se enorgulleció enormemente al sentir la humedad en la feminidad de Rin, teniendo cuidado, empezó a pasar suavemente su garra sobre los pliegues con cuidado de rozar delicadamente el clítoris de ella, logrando que gimiera con más fuerza. Repitió la acción rozando intencionalmente nuevamente el clítoris. Rin se encontraba demasiado agitada y sus gemidos no dejaban de salir de su garganta, lo que vino a continuación, la hizo arquear su espalda totalmente

y continuar gimiendo desesperada. Sesshoumaru bajo su rostro hacia su centro y empezó a lamerlo y saborear el néctar que salía de su interior.

-… ¡Sesshoumaru!...-

El demonio solo atino a beberla con más ganas, recibiendo como premio los incesantes gemidos de la humana, descaradamente, hizo que Rin pusiera sus piernas sobre sus hombros, metiendo su lengua profundamente. Rin sentía que el aire se le extinguía, y al sentir la lengua de su señor penetrarla, continuo gritando acariciando desesperada el cabello de Sesshoumaru. Sonriéndole con infinita arrogancia, empezó a juguetear con el clítoris de su pequeña, escuchando esos deliciosos gemidos mientras observaba cómo se retorcía bajo él. Ella rodeo su cuello entre sus piernas y sintió un poderoso calor recorrerla de pies a cabeza, el aliento se le cortó brevemente, observando a ese ser que tanto amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Él se le encimó volviéndola a besar, ahora con el sabor de su esencia en sus labios, tomó las delicadas manos femeninas y ella lo fue desvistiendo, sus garras recorrían hacia arriba y hacia abajo la piel de sus piernas, posicionándose en medio de ellas, siguió succionando y consintiendo los pechos de su ahora esposa, mientras que ella no paraba de acariciarlo. Rasguñó delicadamente uno de sus brazos cuando el demonio mordisqueo uno de sus pezones.

-… ¿Quieres que me detenga, Rin?...- continuó delineando con su lengua el sensible botoncillo.

-…N-no…- gimió fuertemente y continuo.-…Por favor Amo… ¡No se detenga!...-

Gruñendo al saberse deseado por Rin, tomó entre sus manos ese par de carnosidades entre sus manos y estrujándolas con algo de fuerza, las juntó y pellizco con sus colmillos ambos pezones, haciéndola gritar desesperadamente entre ese sublime y doloroso placer. Sentía como su zona sur palpitaba y se encontraba realmente húmeda. Al ver los ojos de Sesshoumaru, sintió un poco de temor ya que tenían finas líneas de color rojo sobre sus pupilas, y las marcas de su clan se habían engrosado deliberadamente. Los gruñidos provenientes de la garganta masculina la hicieron ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

-Me volviste a llamar por "_Amo_"…Vas a pagar muy caro tu error.- Le dio la vuelta pegando su torso con la espalda de Rin, tomándola bruscamente de las caderas. Rin estaba nerviosa y al sentir el miembro duro de Sesshoumaru rozar su entrada, se tensó deliberadamente.

-…Sesshoumaru…-

-Tranquila Rin…ahora no podré detenerme…te haré mía.-

Le fue besando delicadamente la espalda, sin dejar de acariciar el contorno de su silueta logrando que Rin se relajara completamente. Volvió a posicionarla bajo él y le abrió las piernas, encimándose cuidadosamente. Desde el centro de su pecho, empezó a ascender regando leves y cortos besos hacia su clavícula y mentón para unirse en un nuevo beso apasionado, Rin le rodeó el cuello atrayéndolo hacia su boca mientras una pierna suya rodeaba la cadera masculina, gesto que al youkai le encanto. Sin desprenderse del beso, el se introdujo en ella.

Rin cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, y de sus ojos escurrieron dos pequeñas lágrimas pese al molesto dolor que se estanco en su bajo vientre. Sesshoumaru gruñó al sentir lo estrecha que era su mujer y empezó a embestirla con suavidad, llenándola de besos y murmurándole cosas intimidantes, sonrío al ver cómo le correspondía mientras se aferraba a él. Sesshoumaru logró sentarse junto con ella sin dejar el vaivén. Rin gimió fuertemente al sentir cómo él le besaba los pechos con infinita pasión, revolviéndole el cabello y apretando su cintura con más fuerza.

-… ¡Sesshoumaru!...- arañó los hombros del demonio perro, haciéndolo gruñir complacido.

-…Eres mía…_únicamente mía_…-susurró sin despegarse de los pechos de su hembra, quien soltó un quejido al sentir los filosos colmillos de su demonio rasgar con suavidad la tierna piel de estos.

Algo en el interior de la mujer se había desatado, a cada embestida que Sesshoumaru le daba, intensas oleadas de placer inundaban su cuerpo y se hacían más intensas en la unión que mantenían sus sexos. Repentinamente, él intensifico las embestidas aferrando sus manos en las caderas de Rin haciéndola gemir repetidamente su nombre y aferrándose más a su cuerpo, los besos furtivamente dados ahogaban los gemidos de ambos. Sentir la humedad de Rin estrujar su miembro lo desquiciaba y siguió furiosamente mesclando su sudor con el de ella.

La respiración entrecortada de los dos anunciaba pronto el clímax, volvió a tumbarla sobre el futon y siguió embistiendo, Rin comenzaba a moverse violentamente sin dejar de gemir ahora roncamente, hasta que soltó un fuerte gemido que el demonio no tardo en ahogar con un beso.

Sintió algo cálido recorrer su interior, y por lo que la habían instruido… se sonrojó intensamente.

La semilla del amor de su vida se había regado dentro de su vientre…

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y recuperando el aliento perdido, Sesshoumaru la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y salió de su interior para recostarse sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su princesa. Nunca antes se había sentido en completa paz y tenerla entre sus brazos, era una de las mejores recompensas después de todo, ella lentamente se acostó dándole la espalda, descansando un poco del maravilloso manjar de emociones nuevas. Al verla recostada de lado exponiendo la hermosa curva de su cintura y cadera, se le antojó nuevamente poseerla, cometido que lograría. Los fuertes brazos del youkai rodearon posesivamente la cintura de la princesa, Rin estaba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada por sentir las garras de Sesshoumaru deslizarse peligrosamente por su vientre hacia su pubis, delineando sensualmente su ombligo haciendo que se erizara completamente.

-Rin…-La voz grave y sedosa de su esposo la puso nerviosa y algo inquieta, pero al sentir los labios del demonio recorrer toda la extensión de su cuello, comenzó a jadear excitada.

-¿Si?...- busco sus labios para fundirse en un nuevo beso, cosa que excito aun más al demonio perro. La pegó hacia su cuerpo tomándola nuevamente de las caderas y volvió a entrar en ella desde esa posición, rompiendo el beso para escuchar el leve grito de asombro y placer a la misma vez.

-…Te deseo como nunca imaginas…-

Y con un gruñido de total excitación, comenzó nuevamente a moverse dentro de ella, recibiendo como premio los incesantes jadeos y gemidos de su mujer. Flexiono una de las piernas de la joven para incrementar el roce entre ellos, las paredes virginales de su hembra lo desquiciaban a tal grado de moverse con más fuerza, una de sus garras se deslizo hacia sus pliegues y estimuló su clítoris, arrancándole fuertes gemidos y quejidos. No dejaba de repetir su nombre entre sus gemidos, era delicioso lo que le hacía sentir, cada embestida, cada caricia la disfrutaba enormemente. Sentía esa potente descarga estancarse poco a poco en su bajo vientre, estaba perdiendo la razón. Sesshoumaru aceleró las embestidas, nuevamente sus cuerpos sudados estarían por explotar.

-…¡Sesshoumaru!...-

-…¡Rin!...-

Sin importarles que alguno de los habitantes del castillo pudiese escuchar, los dos gimieron con fuerza y el aprovecho para marcarla como su hembra incrustándole sus colmillos en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula. Se besaron lentamente y se abrazaron con fuerza, él se aferró hacia ella y siguió besándole el cuello.

-¿Estas cansada, princesa?- dijo tras besarle la mejilla. Su voz la tenía totalmente hipnotizada.

-Un poco.-admitió sonrojada y se giro despacio para mirarlo tiernamente.-Fue maravilloso… Sesshoumaru…lo he amado desde siempre…-confesó sonrojada con algunas lagrimas que surgieron por la vergüenza. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con más fuerza y le robo un beso cargado de pasión, sintiéndose feliz de haber escuchado tal confesión.

-Si supieras todo lo que causas en mí…- la volvió a besar haciendo que ella se volteara para rodearle el cuello.

Dejándose llevar por ese beso, se dejaron fundir el resto de la noche en uno solo, llenando la habitación de besos y suspiros.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió al encontrarse en la habitación de su…Esposo.

Sonrió llena de alegría y al voltear se encontró con el futon vacio, pero él estaba de pie con una yukata negra algo abierta, exponiendo su pecho y gran parte de su abdomen. Sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron, tomo el haori que llevaba su esposo anoche y se lo puso para ir con él.

Él rodeo su cintura y se dieron un tierno beso.

-Buenos días amor.- le sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa, estaba esperando a que despertaras.- dijo contento.

-¿Enserio?- se emocionó y lo abrazó.

-Así es, vayamos a tomar el baño.-

Entraron llenándose de muchos arrumacos y besos, al sentir el contacto del agua tibia Rin suspiró y se comenzaron a bañar. Ya listos, bajaron juntos a desayunar. Moura y los demás sirvientes del Castillo sonreían internamente ante la noticia de que Rin se había convertido en la Señora de las Tierras del Oeste. Irasue y el joven Takeshi los felicitaron, pero el único que se le quedaba viendo severamente era Kazuo. Todos comenzaron a desayunar y el pelinegro no perdía ningún escrutinio con el demonio plateado.

_-"Oportunista"- _Pensó.

Irasue comenzó con la animada charla y se le quedó viendo a la mujer.

-Y bien… ¿Cuántos nietos piensas darme, querida? Te diré que mi sueño mas adorado seria tener mi castillo lleno de pequeños príncipes y princesitas.- A Rin se le subieron los colores y Sesshoumaru bufó molesto ante el atrevimiento de la emperatriz.

-No lo sé, mi señora.-Sonrió- Pero yo también deseo ser madre para cumplir con mis deberes.-

-Sesshoumaru, hijo… No cabe duda que esta joven es la indicada para ti.-

-Felicidades Sesshoumaru, Rin es una hembra muy hermosa y sin duda una mujer única.-

-Gracias Kazuo. Eres muy amable.- contestó fríamente.

-Eso indica que mis deberes aquí han concluido.- Se levantó del comedor y refiriéndose a Rin dijo.-Felicidades mi señora, espero de todo corazón que haga feliz al Lord Sesshoumaru.-

Abandonó el castillo con paso grácil, Hikari estaba en el huerto y al verla, recordó lo que con tantas ganas hubiese deseado no haberle hecho. Ella al verlo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, intentando perderse de la vista del demonio de Agua. El coraje se estanco en el pecho del youkai y le grito.

-¡Detente Hikari!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kazuo?- La gélida mirada perforaba el corazón del joven demonio.

-Que tratemos de hablar…- soltó con tristeza y algo de arrepentimiento.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

Iba a comenzar a hablar y un tenue grito de un varón no menos de 5 años lo distrajo y su corazón latió con fuerza. Hikari había quedado pálida ante lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Mamá el señor Jaken quiere embrujarme con su bastón!-

Un niño de piel clara, con ojos azul oscuros y cabello negro, se acercó hasta Hikari y la abrazó con fuerza. Kazuo se había quedado atónito, ese niño era idéntico a él cuándo… era más joven.

-Mi amor, ve hacia los jardines y ahí te veré ¿De acuerdo?- dijo al depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-¡Si mamá!-

El niño corrió rápidamente. Kazuo se le quiso acercar y ella lo abofeteó con fuerza, deteniendo su andar.

-¡Si piensas quitarme a _mi hijo_ de una vez te advierto que no lo permitiré!- gritó llorando. Él la tomo por sorpresa y con fuerza la abrazó, ella se sorprendió y lo único que logro hacer era llora.

Kazuo la había abandonado y ella llevaba su descendencia.

Sesshoumaru observaba todo desde la ventana de su despacho, Rin se le acercó y dulcemente lo distrajo con un abrazo que correspondió. El la besó y comenzó a intensificar ese beso.

-Mi amor…amor espera.- dijo entre besos y sonrojada-…Sesshoumaru lo hicimos toda la noche…-

-…Y aun tengo ganas de más…-La cargo de los glúteos y la sentó encima de su escritorio sin dejar de besarla, comenzando a aflojar el obi del kimono de su mujer.-…Te dije que te haría mía, y así lo pienso cumplir…-

-…Hazlo, y no te detengas que yo soy tuya…-

-Si…_únicamente mía_…-

Cargándola hacia su habitación, se dejaron llevar por la abrazadora pasión y amor del youkai sin importar el tiempo ni el mañana. Por fin su corazón había despertado y no había mas temores.

Rin sería suya por el resto de su vida...

…_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡PERDON POR LA ENORME AUSENCIA!<strong>

**Me pasaron muchas cosas que no valen la pena recordar, pero espero que sigan conmigo en este increíble fiqq & no olviden dejarme sus sugerencias e ideas para continuarlo. Un enorme beso y abrazo a mis super amigas: KAITOULUCIFER y SakuraFlower94**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Veronika Blackheart**

"_**Keep dreaming ;)"**_


	7. Apasionado Atardecer

_**(¡Las leo abajito!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no a mi, salvo la historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Apasionado Atardecer.<strong>_

Ella despertó lentamente volteándose entre los brazos de su demonio, que la tenía bien aprisionada de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla,

Logrando que el príncipe la apretara entre sus brazos con más ganas, se quiso levantar pero él no se lo permitió, comenzando a acariciarla amorosamente. Una enorme cesta de manzanas verdes y amarillas estaba en el enorme tocador de Rin, tomando el enorme haori de su esposo, tomó una manzana y comenzó a comerla, Sesshoumaru le robó un mordisco y al terminar de comer, iban a comenzar una nueva ronda de amor hasta que Rin logró correr hacia el baño de la habitación.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- dijo entre risas mientras él la cargaba y la llevaba hacia la bañera.- Cariño, hemos estado todo el día haciendo el amor…- comenzó a lavar su larga cabellera con la ayuda de su ahora esposo.

-Si por mí fuera, lo haríamos diario y a toda hora preciosa.- Le dijo sensualmente estremeciendo a Rin.-…vamos Rin…- lentamente, la fue volteando para que le diera la espalda y rodearla entre sus fuertes brazos.

-…b-bueno... Lo que pasa es que tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones. Y yo ocuparme de lo demás junto a Hikari.- titubeó la pelinegra.

Antes de que el youkai pudiese replicar, se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación, gruñó por lo bajo y se concentró en bañarse junto a su mujer, rozándola provocativamente en sus partes intimas. El contacto entre el agua tibia, y los dedos rozándole la intimidad hacían que se erizara y soltara débiles suspiros. Hikari los atendió desde el otro lado del biombo del baño.

-¿Sus majestades desean que se les sirva el desayuno en la habitación?-

-Por favor Hikari, quiero que se atienda bien a la Señora.- contesto la fría voz de Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba repartiendo caricias a todo el cuerpo de la joven.

-Con su permiso.-

Al oír que la puerta corrediza se cerró, el demonio llenó de leves mordiditas toda la extensión de su cuello, alternando las caricias que le propiciaba en su bajo vientre. La pelinegra no podía dejar de gemir y jadear el nombre de su demonio, cosa que tenia gruñendo de excitación a Sesshoumaru, sin soportarlo más, la hizo su mujer desde esa posición recibiendo como premio los incesantes gemidos de Rin, después de concluir el apasionado acto de amor, ambos bajaron exquisitamente vestidos. Kazuo, Irasue, Jaken y Takeshi los esperaban en el comedor, haciéndole una reverencia a Rin. Ella no supo porqué y Sesshoumaru dejo que sus sirvientes le explicaran.

-Estamos felices de que nuestro Amo haya encontrado la pareja indicada con la cual ha de compartir su vida. Este presente es para usted.- Hikari se acercó hacia Rin y le entregó un hermoso cofre tallado.

Dentro de este, dos hermosas peinetas de la plata más fina con incrustaciones de jade, ámbar y nácar, y en los bordes iniciales de estas yacían unas Lunas menguantes y en cada una de las figuras del tallado, estaban rellenas de dos grandes amatistas. Rin soltó leves lágrimas de felicidad, robándoles varios suspiros y sonrisas tiernas a todos. Comenzaron a servir el desayuno y Rin se dedico a servir el té. Cuando iba a dar el primer sorbo a su té, Irasue pegó un enorme grito de negación, espantando a todos los comensales.

-¿Pequeña que crees que haces?- interrogó algo molesta.- No deberías tomar ese té ahora que cumples con la obligación de esposa. ¡Hikari, ven enseguida!- La muchacha corrió hacia la emperatriz, y le susurró unas cuantas palabras, al finalizar la indicación, con un ademán la muchacha se fue.

Al momento en el que Hikari pasó del lado del Lord del Norte, ambos se miraron con mucha extrañeza.

Mientras seguían comiendo, la criada llevó una humeante taza de té, el cual era rosado y de un olor muy peculiar, los tres hombres se miraron desconfiados y el joven soldado se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué es eso, Su majestad?-

-Un pequeño deleite para la princesa. Es un té de jazmin imperial y flor de loto.-sonrió y miró a Rin.- Éste té te va a ayudar en muchas ocasiones, querida. Tiene muchas propiedades para nuestro funcionamiento y sobre todo es más adecuado para las hembras, ya sean youkais o humanas. Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe.-

-¿Segura de lo que haces, madre?- la voz de Sesshoumaru resonó en todo el salón.

-¡Por supuesto hijo! Y hasta me lo vas a agradecer.- Sonrió maliciosamente.

No dijeron nada y siguieron comiendo, los dos Lords se retiraron hacia el despacho y la emperatriz y la joven fueron a dar un paseo por el enorme jardín. Rin estaba muy animada conversando con Irasue, hasta que sintió en todo su cuerpo un dulce cosquilleo, la youkai se percato de que el té estaba surgiendo efecto y sonrió, ahora si…

Sesshoumaru engendraría mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Kazuo estaba arreglando su equipaje para partir nuevamente hacia sus dominios, una parte de él se encontraba adormecida, ese pequeño youkai era su vivo reflejo. Una corriente de enojo y algo de dolor se estancó en su corazón, dejó sus cosas en su habitación y fue a buscar a la joven criada. Hikari estaba en el huerto recolectando los víveres para la comida, y al ver a Kazuo, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, tratando de alejarse de él. Pero sin habérselo esperado, el youkai pelinegro estaba frente a ella, mirándola con muchísimos sentimientos encontrados.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente en el momento en el que te enteraste que estabas esperando un hijo mío y porqué nunca me lo dijiste.- le rugió.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, con su permiso.- cabizbaja, trató de caminar y Kazuo la tomo de los brazos con fuerza, inmovilizándola al contacto.

-¡Te exijo una explicación!-

-¡Suéltame!-gritó colérica y en llanto.-tú menos que nadie tienes el consentimiento de reclamarme por Koichi.-

-¡Dime porque no me lo dijiste!-la zarandeó.- ¡Contéstame!- el desesperado corazón de Kazuo necesitaba saberlo, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Si realmente quieres saberlo… bien, lo haré. Después de que me tuviste por diversión, pasaron semanas en las que mi cuerpo se sentía extraño…-

.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Una hermosa criada caminaba por los enormes corredores del Palacio del Norte, preguntándose el porqué su joven amo la miraba constantemente,su madre y su padre, los jardineros del palacio, le prohibieron rotundamente soñar con ser su pareja. La joven estaba profundamente enamorada del youkai desde que era una pequeña, y el joven siempre le traía regalos de sus viajes, acrecentando cada día más las ansias de la joven en soñar con ser la nueva princesa de las tierras del Norte. Los años pasaban y la belleza de Hikari se hacía cada día más grande. Una noche, la joven tomo su kimono limpio, sus artefactos de belleza y salió de los dominios llegando a un pequeño estanque. Se desvistió, metiéndose lentamente en las cálidas aguas, lavó su cabellera castaña y el resto de su cuerpo con absoluto cuidado y lentitud. Ignorando que un youkai de ojos azules oscuros observaba todo con exquisito deleite y placer. Las lunas y los soles se convirtieron en meses._

_La tarde siguiente, la criada se encontraba limpiando la habitación del joven Kazuo, mientras él estaba dentro, observó lo hermosa que se volvió la joven Hikari. Solamente se divertiría un poco con ella…_

_¿Qué más podría pasar?_

_-¿Alguna otra cosa que desee, joven Kazuo?- hizo una reverencia, su corazón latía fuertemente al estar a solas con él._

_-Si Hikari, si deseo otra cosa.- la suave voz de Kazuo la hizo mirarlo._

_-¿Y que es mi Señor?- tembló ligeramente al sentir al príncipe detrás de ella._

_-…esto…-_

_Hikari se giró y él la tomó entre sus brazos y bruscamente la besó, demandando en ella su completa atención. En la habitación del príncipe, los dulces jadeos y suspiros de la joven Hikari eran callados por los fieros y apasionados besos del príncipe. Ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y en alma._

_Ella con amor y él con simple deseo carnal…_

_Había logrado su cometido._

_(Semanas después)_

_Hikari llevaba días en cama, no podía comer y tenía muchos ascos y mareos. La medico del palacio_

_la examino, y lo que le dijo le inflamo el corazón de dicha y amor. Tenía que darle la noticia al padre de su criatura_

_Lord Kaname se encontraba paseando en las arboledas de su palacio, un aroma bastante familiarizado se le impregno en la nariz buscándolo desesperadamente… Su hijo había procreado. Vio a Hikari llorando afligidamente, avanzó un poco más y encontró a su descendiente besando y cargando animadamente a la Princesa del Reino vecino. Kaname bufó molesto._

_Para en la noche, dos soldados escoltaron a la joven hacia el despacho del Lord. La emperatriz Shizuka también estaba presente. Su semblante era de tristeza e indignación_

_-Buenas Noches, pequeña.- Saludó cordialmente.- me he enterado de tu estado.-_

_-Lo siento mucho mi Señor.- ella quebró en llanto hincada desesperada por rogar el perdón.- Yo me he enamorado del joven Kazuo desde pequeña, no fue nunca mi intensión buscar algo con este pequeño que llevo en mi interior, pero por favor… ¡No me mate ni mate a mi cachorro!-_

_Conmovido con el llanto de la youkai, ambos dictadores la levantaron, la emperatriz derramó pequeñas lágrimas de compasión mientras dejaba que Hikari desahogara su pena, con voz quebrada, le habló._

_-No haremos nada de eso, puesto que es el descendiente de nuestro clan. Le mandamos un pergamino al Lord de las tierras del Oeste, y permanecerás ahí de por vida. El castigo que yo elijo para Kazuo, es separar lo más preciado para un hombre… Su hijo.-_

_-Entonces, así se hará… Kazuo vivirá atormentado.- dijo en un semblante frío._

_Los dos gobernantes dieron sus bendiciones a la joven, los padres de Hikari lloraban y acordaron de ir a visitarla constantemente. Ella partió hacia su nuevo hogar, rogándole a Kami-sama que alejara a Kazuo por el resto de su vida._

_END FLASH-BACK_

_._

-Y fue tu padre el que me pidió que me fuera del castillo.- espetó llorando- Porque tú no merecías tener un hijo, tú ignoraste lo que sentía por ti…-se limpió las lagrimas de todo su rostro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué mis padres sabían de la existencia de mi cachorro?- de sus ojos bajaron dos cristalinas lágrimas. Él la abrazó queriendo pagar por todo el dolor que causo en la mujer.

-¡Si, ellos lo sabían! Pero eso es lo de menos, al fin pude olvidarte… y ahora solamente tengo ojos para Koichi... ¡Suéltame ya!- ella comenzó a forcejear y él no la dejo ir. Se ladraron algunas cosas y al fin pudo escapar.

-Hikari…-

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí y de MI HIJO!-

Alejándose apresuradamente, Hikari dejó pensando al demonio del Norte, desempolvando sus recuerdos.

.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

.

Al caer el crepúsculo, la emperatriz se encontraba normalizando su respiración encima del pecho marcado del joven soldado, quien repetía la misma acción. Takeshi abrazó protectoramente a Irasue, haciendo que la emperatriz le llenara el pecho y el torso de suaves caricias y besos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Nada… me preguntaba qué era lo que contenía el té que le dio a Rin, mi Reina.- ella rio suavemente dándole un beso en los labios.

-Es té de jazmin imperial y flor de loto, es un excelente té para atraer la atención de la pareja, y tiene las propiedades de mantener el cuerpo de una manera deliciosa, hará que Rin engendre a sus hijos con rapidez, claro que, se pronunciara mas su belleza, atributos físicos y aroma.-

Takeshi se carcajeo suavemente. Volvieron a besarse y se acomodaron para poder dormir un momento.

-Pobre de Rin, tendrá a su demonio todo el tiempo encima de ella.-

-Y no solamente su demonio, cariño. Varios machos admirarán a la belleza de mi nuera.-

Los dos se quedaron dormidos entre el mar de amor.

En cuanto a Rin, estaba recolectando las flores para darse un baño nocturno, recordando que en la mañana tuvo una sesión tan _relajante _con su demonio, que no notó cuando los colores se le subieron al rostro y su demonio estaba a un lado de ella.

-¿Sucede algo Rin?- Le sonrió de medio lado, tomándola entre sus brazos.

De repente, el olfato de Sesshoumaru se percato del exquisito olor que la joven estaba emanando. Gruñó al deleite de su aroma, apresándola de las caderas mientras continuaban caminando.

-¿Sesshoumaru…estas bien?-

-Si… es solo que, tu aroma es delicioso.- al decirle esto, mordió sensualmente su cuello, caminaron hacia unos robles en donde él la aprisionó entre él y su cuerpo.

Rin suspiró sorprendida, el efecto que Sesshoumaru causaba en su cuerpo era devastador, los afilados colmillos se rozaban en el blanco cuello de la princesa, las inquietas garras de Sesshoumaru pasaban por sus pechos, y rozaban sensualmente su feminidad. Ella sintió su sexo palpitar, cuando el demonio empezó a rebuscar entre las faldas de su hembra, subiéndolas dejando expuestos los glúteos, ella dejo salir un leve quejido cuando lo sintió frotarse contra su feminidad, mientras volteaba a verlo.

-… ¡Sessh!... Sesshoumaru por favor… no han terminado con las actividades del castillo…- dijo entre jadeos.

-No sé que me das mujer, pero el hecho de que tengo la necesidad de poseerte cada vez que estamos juntos.- Esparció besos húmedos sobre los delicados hombros de Rin, arrancándole suspiros, liberó sus pechos de su kimono, acariciándolos delicadamente con sus garras.

Los besos que se daban despertaban la pasión en ambos, él la sujetó firmemente de las caderas posicionándose en su entrada y…

…_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**ChanChanChaaan! XD**

**¿qué será lo que pasará para la proxima entrega?**

**¿Qué le hara Sesshoumaru a Rin?**

**¿Cumpliran la fantasia de hacer el amor en el jardin aun con los sirvientes trabajando? **

**háganme saber! Les pido reviews! Y disculpen la enorme ausencia, lo qe pasa es que he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela, y en mi vida personal O.o pero aqui ando con esta entrega**

**Sugerencias e Ideas son bienvenidas!**

**Besitos!**

**"The moon is great" *-***

**Veronika BlackHeart'3**


	8. Flor Plateada

_**DISCLAIMER: Algunos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la grandiosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Flor Plateada<strong>_

_**,**_

Los sirvientes se apresuraban a comenzar con los preparativos de la cena, pasando rápidamente y corriendo de aquí para allá en toda la extensión de los jardines. Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban besándose apasionadamente, rozando frenéticamente sus sexos, la princesa tenía vergüenza de que se dieran cuenta en la comprometedora pose que se encontraban, mientras el youkai rozaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la cavidad de su hembra, ella respingó sorprendida y excitada, buscando su mirada.

-…Sesshoumaru… por favor…-ella gimió cuando sintió los dedos de su esposo presionar con suavidad sus pezones erguidos.-…nos van a escuchar…detente…-

-Silencio pequeña…- soltó en un gruñido. Lleno de besos su cuello y hombros, rasgándolos con sus filosos colmillos. Apretó mas sus caderas entre sus garras cuidando de no lastimarla, arrancándole varios gemidos a Rin, quien estaba sonrojada y mordiéndose los labios insistentemente.

-…¡ahh!...Sesshoumaru…¡Basta!...por Kami nos van a oír… ¡ahh!... detente…-

-…NO…-

Y en un gruñido demandante, buscó su rostro y se introdujo en ella completamente.

Rin gimió dentro del beso impresionada y sus manos se sujetaron de las muñecas de Sesshoumaru, sin dejar de lamer el cuello de su hembra, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella marcando un ritmo rápido, escuchando los suaves suspiros y jadeos de Rin. El enorme árbol los cubría en parte y Rin reprimía los gemidos que deseaba enormemente sacar, pues cada vez que Sesshoumaru entraba, sentía que desfallecería de placer. Sentirlo llenarla era una sensación indescriptible, pero tenía miedo de que los escucharan o en cierto caso los vieran, se mantenía atenta en todo el paisaje, pero el increíble placer de las furiosas embestidas de su esposo le borraban la visión.

Sesshoumaru, al darse cuenta de lo que le afligía a su princesa, beso su cuello con más ahínco, embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, Rin gimió con fuerza e instintivamente se cubrió la boca con sus manos, él le volteó delicadamente el rostro y acercó sus labios con los de ella, besándose apasionadamente, mientras desahogaban sus gemidos dentro de ese delicioso beso. Sin despegar su boca con la de su mujer, la inclinó un poco más haciendo que recargara sus manos en el tronco del árbol, entrando más a prisa recibiendo los jadeos de Rin sobre sus labios. Sus cuerpos sudaban por el candente y poderoso movimiento. Rin comenzaba a dejar salir leves quejidos y alguno que otro gemido.

-... ¡Ahh!...Sesshoumaru… ¡Ahh por Kami!... ¡Mi amor no podré aguantar!...-

Él sonrió y aumentando el vigor en las embestidas, dijo en un gruñido de placer y con sensualidad.

-… ¡No lo reprimas!...- gruñó.

Una oleada fuerte e intensa se estancó en su bajo vientre, dispersándola en una poderosa corriente a través de todo su cuerpo, logrando que Sesshoumaru la besara tragándose el enorme gemido que Rin iba a dejar salir, él de igual manera gruñó sosteniéndola fuertemente de las caderas, desbordándose dentro de ella. Los dos se besaron con mucha ternura y pasión. Salió de su interior y comenzó a acomodarle sus ropas. Ella simplemente sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente besándolo.

Salieron detrás del tronco y fueron a terminar de recoger las flores para el baño. Él veía a su mujer con extrema devoción, había algo nuevo en ella, lo presentía, su aroma estaba demasiado intensificado y no le era desagradable, era exquisito y sumamente atrayente.

.

_**(…MESES DESPUÉS…)**_

_**.**_

Al paso algunas semanas, el joven Príncipe disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de su hembra.

Conforme pasaban los días, el demonio se percataba que Rin lucía más hermoso de lo normal, su cabellera negra lucía más brillante y sedosa, su piel blanca resaltaba mucho más al contraste del sol y a los rayos de la luna tenía un hermoso lustre nacarado y la textura de la misma era indescriptible, cada vez que sus garras la acariciaban tenía miedo de lastimarla o profanar su piel con una marca. Y qué decir de su silueta, sus curvas se marcaban mucho más gracias a los kimonos que utilizaba y por si no fuera poco el aroma de su mujer estaba aun mas intensificado.

Suspiró, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero el hecho de que la necesitaba a cada momento, era demasiado. Toda ella se le antojaba y aun mas cuando olfateó que se encontraba en su estado fértil.

Rin fue en busca de la Emperatriz, pues desde que empezó a tomar el té, notó en su cuerpo varios cambios, preguntándose si era normal. Subió hacia sus aposentos y pidió permiso para que la dejaran entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?- dijo la youkai mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Buenas tardes, su Majestad.- reverenció y continuó.- venía a hablar con usted respecto al té.-

-¿Sucedió algo malo con eso, princesa?- dijo mirándola preocupada.

-No exactamente.-musitó- He sentido demasiados cambios en mi cuerpo y…- se sonrojó deliberadamente.- Sesshoumaru no me deja en paz, y no es que no me guste, pero constantemente…-

-¿Hacen el amor?- la emperatriz se carcajeo al verla tan roja

-¡S-si! y… se pone celoso cuando los solados me saludan o cuando los aldeanos del poblado me regalan frutas… ¿Es normal?-

-¡Claro que es normal querida! Ese té libera las feromonas para que tengas a tu macho siempre al pendiente de ti. Las propiedades de ese delicioso té además de resaltar tus atributos físicos, alivia todos los malestares en tu cuerpo, además de que la _esencia_ de mi hijo puede impregnarse más rápido en tu estado de fertilidad.-

-¿Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme?-

-¡Para nada! Y… ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un poco de aire fresco junto con tu pareja? Nosotros los esperamos en la comida.-

.

...OoO_OoO...

,

Varios de los sirvientes mantenían siempre lustrado el Castillo, Rin pasaba por los pasillos buscando a su esposo, y lo encontró vestido con un haori de color purpura y la hamaka del mismo tono, el cual incluía diseños en hilos de plata, se puso frente a él y el demonio la tomó de la cintura, caminando por toda la extensión.

-¿Porqué hay tanto movimiento en la zona, mi amor?-

-Va a venir el hijo del lord de las tierras del Este, y hablando de eso, tienes que ponerte el kimono que te regale Rin. Quiero que te veas más hermosa de lo que eres ahora.-

-De acuerdo mi amor.- le regaló una sonrisa tierna.- Estaré lista en breves instantes.-

Hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia sus aposentos en compañía de su nana youkai. Se lavo meticulosamente el cuerpo, echándose el aceite que su señor le habia regalado. Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse. Portaba un hermoso kimono de la más alta calidad en seda, de color rosa durazno, y en las orillas de las mangas y bordes, tenía una brillosa tela dorada, el obi era del mismo color que las orillas y en la espalda tenía el bordado de un enorme cerezo con sus hojas plateadas, solo que el ligero problema era que le quedaba un poco ajustado del pecho. Se miró en el espejo y pudo notar que el escote amenazaba con desbordarse de su posición, al parecer el té hizo crecer sus cualidades.

"_y vaya cualidades"_-pensó

La nana arregló el problema haciendo que el inicio de las mangas le quedara por encima de los hombros, dejándolos un poco expuestos. Desenredó la larga cabellera de su princesa y lo perfumó con su aceite. Dio un último toque esparciendo agua de sakura en su cuello y salió de ahí. Todos estaban en el vestíbulo principal, aguardando por los señores de las Tierras del Oeste.

Sesshoumaru bajó con un haori de color rojo vino y con el mismo bordado que tenía Rin en la espalda, al verla tan exquisita para sus sentidos la tomó entre sus brazos dándole un beso en el cuello.

-¿Mi Señor está complacido por la apariencia de su esposa?-

-Por supuesto… tanto que no sé si deba dejar que te vean así…- le susurro en el oído sensualmente.- Rin, déjame ponerte esto.-

Una hermosa cadena de plata con el dije de una luna menguante le fue colocada en su cuello, maravillándose por el contraste que hacía con la nívea piel de Rin.

-El símbolo de mi Raza.- _"Y de que también me perteneces"_ pensó.

-¡Esta hermoso mi amor!-

-Me enorgullece que te guste, ahora vamos. Tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.-

El visitante llegó y todos lo reverenciaron. Un joven youkai de cabellos castaños y de piel morena estaba enfrente de ellos, saludando de igual manera. Sus ropas eran elegantes a pesar de llevar su armadura de capitán del ejército del Este. **(N/A: Busquen en google "armaduras samurai :Capitan" y así se darán una idea)**

Kenshi, el hijo del lord del Este venía a ver si era cierto que el Lord del Oeste tomo por esposa a una humana. Pero al verla y reconocer que era su protegida, se le corto la respiración. Kazuo, Takeshi e Irasue percibieron la impresión en el youkai.

-Bienvenido a estas tierras, Kenshi. Esperamos que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado.- Irasue sonrió y él reverenció.

-Gracias su majestad. Lord Sesshoumaru, reciba las felicitaciones por parte de mi padre ante la unión con su joven esposa.- ante el escrutinio del youkai para su esposa, Sesshoumaru se puso serio.

-Muchas gracias. Le haré llegar a Lord Haru una invitación para la ceremonia nupcial.- Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraron. Adoraba esas gemas verdes…

-Lord Kazuo, ¿Qué sucedió con la princesa vecina de sus tierras?-

El pelinegro endureció sus facciones y suspiró. Hikari se encontraba sirviendo las exquisiteces culinarias en la enorme mesa, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Kazuo.

-Se casó con un mandatario muy poderoso de ahí.-

En toda la comida, Kenshi miraba impresionado el cambio de la pequeña niña que andaba con Sesshoumaru. Los rumores decían que era youkai, por su belleza, pero las fuentes más cercanas dijeron que se trataba de una niña la cual crió hasta su adultes y que varias hembras youkais la envidiaron por la enorme belleza que poseía y que el Lord más poderoso tenía el gusto de apreciar.

Rin se percató de la mirada del príncipe del Este y le dedico una dulce y amistosa sonrisa.

-Lord Kenshi ¿Necesita algo más?- su dulce voz lo dejo absorto. Sesshoumaru no despegaba los ojos de Kenshi, su olor había cambiado… lucia sorprendido.

-Tenía la impresión de que eras la pequeña niña que andaba con Sesshoumaru en sus viajes.- se rió.- Vaya que has cambiado, pequeña Rin.-

-Eso es lo que todos dicen.- ella se sonrojó y se cubrió las mejillas con sus manos.

-Tienes suerte, Sesshoumaru. Vaya que se volvió una hembra muy hermosa.-

-Yo mismo tuve que intervenir en esa decisión.- se aventuró a decir Kazuo.- No estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que estuvieran juntos.-

Todos sonrieron, y la comida se volvió cada vez más animada. Los tres señores se disculparon y fueron hacia el despacho del Príncipe.

-Fue muy oportuna tu visita, Kenshi.- Dijo Kazuo.- Me imagino que viniste a ver si los rumores eran ciertos.-

-Efectivamente, más que nada, a felicitar a Sesshoumaru por la sabia decisión que tomó. Los Señores del Sur estaban abominados porque mi hermana, Kazumi, Se casó con un humano.- tomó un sorbo de té y siguio hablando.-Esto declara, que si Sesshoumaru se casó con Rin, todos deberíamos olvidar esas creencias de preservar la pureza en la sangre. Está demostrado que los Hanyous son más resistentes ante las batallas, ahí tenemos el ejemplo con tu medio hermano, Inuyasha.-

-Su comportamiento es problemático.- atinó Sesshoumaru.- Pero es fuerte.-

-Entonces, te dejaré este documento.- Kenshi saco de sus ropas un pergamino y lo depositó en la mesita.- Léelo detenidamente, el Lord del Sur quiere una equivocación, para poder romper el tratado de paz que había propuesto Inutaisho.-

-No te preocupes por ello Kenshi, de todas maneras cuento con el apoyo del lord del Norte.-

Kazuo afirmó esa frase con una solemne reverencia. Dejó que Kenshi saliera primero y Kazuo detuvo unos momentos a Sesshoumaru.

-Quería pedirte permiso, Sesshoumaru.-

-¿Para qué, Kazuo? Tengo entendido que tienes responsabilidades en tu castillo.-

-Hice algo que me tiene muy inquieto.- Su voz sombría se impregno en el subconsciente de Sesshoumaru y él simplemente puso la palma de su mano en su hombro.

-Si tienes algo por qué luchar… hazlo. Somos demonios, pero nunca haríamos algo que faltara nuestro honor.-

Sesshoumaru se fue, dejando a Kazuo pensando sus palabras. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru tenía que castigar a su esposa… Y vaya manera de castigo.

.

...OoO_OoO...

,

Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron a dar paseos por el pequeño pueblo lleno de humanos, ganándose la confianza de los youkais del palacio de Sesshoumaru y él cada vez más se enamoraba de la gentileza y ternura de Rin, los visitantes del castillo como Kazuo y Kenshi hicieron muchísimas compras e incluso jugaron con los pequeños aldeanos, quedando exhaustos. A la hora de la comida, Irasue siempre mandaba a que se le sirviera el té a Rin, procurando que se lo tomara completo. La muchacha empezó a servir la comida atentamente, sin dejar de atender a su esposo, Sesshoumaru le pasó el brazo por la estrecha cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, los dos comieron hasta quedarse satisfechos y salieron a caminar al jardín. La noche se hizo presente y los rayos de la luna iluminaban a una hermosa pareja.

Él se sentó entre las flores, situando en su regazo a Rin para abrazarla posesivamente de la cintura. Los dos estaban disfrutando del cómodo silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-Amor…- Rin se sonrojó.

-Dime preciosa.- Sus sonrojos lo volvían loco. Ella le acarició el rostro con sus manos, delineando las líneas de su mejilla con sus dedos.

-¿Me acompañarías nuevamente hacia la aldea? Quisiera mandar a fabricarme otros nuevos kimonos…-

-¿Hubo un problema con la tela de los últimos kimonos, Rin?- ella se sonrojó con más ganas, incitándola a besarla suavemente.- ¿O no te gustaron?-

-No es eso mi amor, simplemente que…pues… - dudaba en decirle, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-… ¿Rin?...- la grave voz de Sesshoumaru la hizo temblar.- ¿Qué ocurre, hermosa?-

-Lo que sucede es que… me quedaron algo ajustados del pecho, mi amor…- soltó nerviosa y sonrojada hasta más no poder.

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y fijó su ambarina mirada hacia el escote de su hembra, y fue tanta la sorpresa del demonio al encontrarse que los pechos de Rin aumentaron considerablemente, estaban firmes y más abundantes, y en caso de que ella se agachara o hiciera un movimiento brusco, se saldrían de su lugar. Una perversa sonrisa se asomo de su rostro y se concentró en ella lamiendo la marca de su cuello.

-Mi amor ya…- comenzó a reírse.- ¡Basta me haces cosquillas!… Sessh basta cariño…- Ella se movía entre su abrazo, dejándose llevar por las cosquillas que le propiciaba su demonio.

-No puedo princesa…- el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo lo estaba aniquilando, y al notar ese par de preciosidades, aflojó el obi de Rin haciendo que sus pechos se salieran del escote.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- Lo miró aterrorizada mientras intentaba cubrirlos.

-…No los cubras…- rugió suavemente cerca de su oído. Rin jadeó.

Atraído por el sensual sonido, la beso de lleno en la boca, deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios. La cargó atrayéndola de los glúteos, obligando a la chica a rodear su cadera con sus piernas, subieron hacia sus aposentos mientras continuaban besándose apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se acostó con Rin encima, ella aprovecho para aflojar el haori y pasar sus manos en todo su abdomen marcado y sus pectorales. Sesshoumaru gruñó complacido y dejó que ella se aventurara a tocarlo. Bajó su rostro hacia los suaves montículos de su mujer y se llevó uno a la boca, saboreándolo, Rin sentía que se desmayaría del placer. Las garras de Sesshoumaru reventaron el obi del kimono de Rin y metió sus manos para palpar su suave piel.

-¡Mi amor!- jadeó sorprendida al ver su kimono despedazado en el suelo.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- rozó su nariz sobre los alterados pechos de Rin.

-… ¡Estas…muy intenso!...- gimió al sentirlo succionar su pezón.

-…Tú eres la culpable… y te haré pagar.- metió en su boca el otro pezón, escucharla gemir era su deleite, dando pequeñas lamidas, continuó diciendo.-…Te dejaré completamente llena de mi esencia, y te haré el amor hasta que no puedas mas…-

-… ¡Ahh!... ¡Sesshoumaru!…- Él la miró totalmente excitado.

-… ¿Cumplirás con tus obligaciones princesa?...-

-… ¿Y si me opongo?...- dijo juguetonamente la princesa y él le sonrió desafiantemente.

-…Te haré pagar…- diciendo esto, la besó apasionadamente, ahogando los suspiros de ambos.

-…Entonces hazlo…- ella aprovecho para morderle el labio inferior con algo de fuerza.

El se impresionó y sonriéndole perversamente, la tumbó boca arriba acariciándola suavemente con sus garras, Rin sentía los dedos de él rozarla constantemente en su interior. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba ante las fuertes oleadas de placer, Sesshoumaru, al sentirla preparada para recibirlo, se desnudó encimándose en ella sin dejar de besarla. Se sentó nuevamente junto con ella y mirándola a los ojos entró nuevamente al mismo tiempo que jadearon al sentirse piel con piel.

Rin rodeaba la cadera del demonio entre sus piernas y se aferró de su espalda. Las energéticas embestidas de Sesshoumaru la desquiciaban, así que comenzó a imitarlo en el acto.

La pasión que bullía en el cuerpo del demonio perro era inmensa, arremetía fuertemente en el interior de su mujer regocijándose de los gritos y gemidos fuertes de Rin, sin dejar de moverse,

la acostó nuevamente, deteniendo el peso de su cuerpo a los costados, se agarraba fuertemente del futon, rasgándolo con sus garras. Rin se arqueaba y gemía ante la deliciosa sensación.

-…Eres hermosa…- gruñó-…deliciosa… ¡_Mía!_... ¿Entendiste?...-

-…S-si… ¡Sí!...- se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Se besaron apasionadamente y continuaron consumando su acto. Rin empezaba a sentir esa poderosa corriente estancarse en su vientre, gimiendo con más fuerza. Sesshoumaru se percató de ello y la miró. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, desquiciándose por la húmeda y caliente cavidad de Rin apretarlo.

-…Rin… mírame…- demandó- … quiero verte en el momento en el que te hago sentir llegar… ¡Mírame!...- Ella le obedeció mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos.

-…Sessh… ¡Sesshoumaru!...-

De repente, el placer en el cuerpo de ambos se desato haciéndolos gemir al mismo tiempo que él derramaba su semilla en su interior. Ambos se acomodaron en el futón tratando de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones, ella se dejo caer encima del pecho de Sesshoumaru, llenándolo de besos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Él acarició suavemente la curvatura de su espalda y glúteos con sus garras.

-¿Estas feliz conmigo Rin?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Sesshoumaru… Soñaba mucho con este momento.- él se aproximo a besarla abrazándola con leve fuerza.- Siempre imaginaba que yo sería tu mujer, pero me desilusionaba porque pensaba que tú no te fijarías en mi.-

-Pues estabas equivocada, fue muy difícil ignorar el olor de tu _florecer_ cuando apenas tenias 13 años de vida.- él la tomó de la barbilla y se dejó llevar por esas orbes color jade- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras.-

-Mi amor… Nunca te dejaré, te amo… Te amo Sesshoumaru…-

-Yo también Rin… Te amo mi Princesa…-

Su dulce sonrisa hizo emerger nuevamente la pasión en su cuerpo.

Fundiéndose en un nuevo beso lleno de pasión y amor, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor a Rin en toda la noche, dejándose envolver entre los brazos de Morfeo hasta los primeros rayos del Alba.

.

…**(Dos semanas después)…**

**,**

Rin estaba impresionada en la manera en la que comía, en el desayuno tomó nuevamente el té de jazmín y flor de loto como de costumbre, pero se deleitó al sentir su sabor mucho más concentrado. Hikari le sirvió el desayuno, y se impresionó cuando la humana repitió tres veces.

Se sentía muy cansada y el olor del pescado en ocasiones le provocaba náuseas, haciendo sospechar a Sesshoumaru y a Irasue.

Una tarde, la emperatriz se encontraba impacientemente afuera de la habitación de la joven. Sesshoumaru, Kazuo y Kenshi le dieron el alcance, al parecer la princesa se encontraba enferma…

Llamaron al mejor médico de la zona, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Pasaron dos horas, inquietando al peli plateado.

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso mi esposa estará gravemente enferma?..._

_No…_

Ella no puede dejarme… me lo prometió…

_Si me deja, me sumiré en la más profunda de las tristezas._

_Fue por ella que me adentré en el averno y la rescaté… No estoy dispuesto a dejar que la muerte me la quite…_

_Ella es __**MIA**__" _pensó.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron, todos se acercaron hacia el doctor, quien estaba sonriendo. Después todos se confundieron, pues el doctor lo reverenció con gran respeto y solemnemente dijo.

-Despreocúpense, sus Majestades. La Princesa Rin… _**Está embarazada**_.-

-¿¡Es enserio!- la voz de Moura resonó en toda la estancia.

-Así es, la Princesa lleva tres soles y dos lunas de gestación pasada la luna menguante **(N/A: tres dias después de las dos semanas para ser más exacta ;D)** les recomiendo que no dejen que tenga un disgusto y denle de comer ahora 5 veces al día, está un poco débil por los síntomas naturales, pero con una buena alimentación y muchos cariños y cuidados, estará bien.-

Moura acompañó al doctor hasta las puertas, al alejarse, Irasue abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, eran pocas las maneras de afecto que le dio, pero esta dicha era tan grande que su instinto fue abrazarlo, enorgulleciéndose que iba a convertirse en abuela.

Kazuo y Kenshi lo felicitaron de la misma manera, escribiendo pergaminos hacia sus dominios compartiendo la grandiosa noticia. Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru no cabía de felicidad, aparentando todo con una postura serena, todos se retiraron para darles privacidad.

Él entró buscándola desesperado, y la encontró parada en uno de los grandes ventanales, con lagrimas en los ojos y acariciando su vientre. Ella volteó, y al momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, Sesshoumaru la alzó entre sus brazos llenándola de besos, la princesa no podía decir nada pese a la gran emoción que sentía, así que llevó las manos del príncipe hacia su vientre. Sesshoumaru no la soltó en los últimos minutos, acariciándole delicadamente el vientre sin dejar de besarla.

-Rin… Me has hecho el ser más feliz de todos.- sus orbes doradas estaban llenas de ternura, el frio corazón de Sesshoumaru comenzó a latir desde el momento en el que encontró a Rin, y ahora que recibió la noticia de que iba a ser padre, sentía que explotaría de felicidad.

-Sesshoumaru…- la joven seguía dejando salir sus lágrimas.- Mi amor…-

Ella iba a decir algo, pero él selló sus labios con un ferviente beso. Ella lo correspondió amorosamente. Se sentaron en el gran ventanal admirando el hermoso paisaje, poco a poco Rin comenzó a quedarse dormida en su regazo, él la acomodó abrazandola protectoramente, situando sus manos en su vientre dándole tiernas caricias, admirando su belleza. Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras que su padre le había hecho.

"_-… ¿Tienes a quien proteger?..."_

-Si padre…- Suspiró con una sonrisa sincera y pura.

"…_**Ahora si tengo a quien proteger…A mi familia…"**_

...**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em><em>**¡Hola gente bonita y hermosa!**

**Wufff... Si que el Sessh andaba desatado vdd? ^^**

**¿Y ahora que tienen nuevo bebe... Kenshi se sentirá atraido por Rin? ¬¬"**

**¿Podrá Kazuo recuperar el amor de Hikari?... :O **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi porqe me esforze bastante O.O**

**Quería recompensarlas por la enorme ausencia que tuve u_U pero aqui estamos echandole ganas siempre ^^**

**Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia o ideas son bienvenidas para la proxima entrega**

**¡Espero muchos Reviews! **

**Besitos! **

**"The moon is so pretty *-*" Vero BlackHeart**


	9. Amor Ardiente

_**9. Amor ardiente.**_

_**.**_

Al paso de dos meses, Rin comenzaba a verse mucho más hermosa, en sus ojos se vislumbraba un brillo muy especial, y cierto demonio perro era el afortunado de disfrutar junto a ella cada momento que pasaba junto a ella. Algunos criados del palacio estaban sorprendidos del tamaño del vientre de la princesa, a pesar de los dos meses de gestación. El apetito de la princesa era mucho, y la consentían haciendo platillos exquisitos, consistían en pequeños onigiri rellenos de salmón, dándoles cierta gracia cada vez que ella los acompañaba con una humeante taza de leche caliente. El sueño era constante y Sesshoumaru tenía que contenerse al ver que su esposa caía rendida en el futon.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se disponía a bañar a su esposo, que disfrutaba de las suaves caricias que le regalaba, al momento en el que le estaba enjuagando el cuerpo, Sesshoumaru aprovecho para cargarla y meterla dentro.

-Me han dicho que comes más de lo normal.- cuidadosamente, pasó los lienzos con las esencias en su vientre abultado.

-Así es, los cocineros me consienten mucho.- respondió con una sonrisa y agregó- pero al terminar de comer, siento cada vez más hambre.-

-¿Pero te sientes bien? ¿No has notado algo extraño?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, claro que no, solo tengo mucha hambre.-

Sonrieron y él la beso con mucho cuidado, cuidando de no aplastar a sus cachorros. Se vistieron para ir a desayunar y bajaron en compañía de todos, sus ambarinos ojos se posaron en el joven capitán, pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su esposa. Rin estaba conversando animadamente con su suegra, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su vientre. Kenshi no despegaba la mirada de la esposa del Lord del Oeste, simplemente no podía, era en extremo hermosa, y a pesar de llevar el aroma de Sesshoumaru, el dulce olor a flores le llegaba pegándole de lleno en su nariz. Se concentró a comer lo que tenía en su tazón. Se excusó y se retiró hacia el área de combate de los soldados perdiéndose un poco entre todos.

Por otro lado, Rin comía degustando todo lo que estaba en el plato. Sesshoumaru e Irasue simplemente sonreían ante sus expresiones. Salieron juntos caminando de la mano y todos los sirvientes suspiraban deleitándose con la hermosa pareja, Kenshi salió y al ver cómo la humana se prendía de su cuello para besarlo tan amorosa y dulcemente, sintió algo en su pecho arder y tronar al mismo tiempo. Se dirijo hacia las puertas del palacio y salió hacia el poblado, necesitaba meditar algunas cosas que posiblemente, le costarían la vida.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

El pequeño Koichi jugaba con una pequeña pelota, intentando tirar una fruta. Kazuo lo miraba detallándolo con mucho cariño y amor, sin duda alguna era su vivo reflejo, lo miró detenidamente mientras el pequeño lanzaba con gran fuerza el objeto. Bufando exasperado, el pequeño youkai se sentó en un semblante triste. Kazuo se acercó y el pequeño le hizo una reverencia, volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeño?-

-intento practicar mi tiro para perfeccionarlo, pero por más que intento e intento no puedo hacerlo-

-Puedes tratar arrojándola con más fuerza- al tocar las manos de su cachorro, casi se sintió desmayar, pues él sabía que en las venas de ese pequeño, corría su sangre.

Al paso del adiestramiento del lanzamiento, Koichi logró derribar la fruta y eufóricamente, se abalanzó hacia el youkai, quien lo recibió gustoso, abrazándolo con algo de fuerza y sintiendo como su corazón latía furioso. El pequeño se soltó despacio y siguió jugando ante la atenta mirada de su _"compañero"_. Hikari fue a ver a su pequeño y su expresión fue de terror y sorpresa, Kazuo nunca había visto a la criada mucho más hermosa, se maldijo una y mil veces en haberle hecho daño.

-¡Mamá, Mamá! ¡Lord Kazuo me ayudó a derribar la fruta que no alcanzaba! Fue tan increíble…-

Hikari le sonrió dulcemente, y dándole besos a su pequeño hijo, se dirigió al demonio- Dale las gracias al Lord, mi amor. Y cuando termines, te tienes que ir a bañar.-

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias por ayudarme a perfeccionar mi tiro- el niño reverenció- Es increíble.-

El pequeño lo miro con una sonrisa y Kazuo simplemente se sonrió.

-Es un placer, ahora ve a hacer lo que tu madre te pidió.-

El niño corrió hacia sus aposentos, dejando a sus progenitores viéndose fijamente, Hikari lo miraba desafiantemente, y este reto le resultó interesante al lord del Norte. Ver sus hermosas facciones le hicieron recordar las veces que fue suya, y más sin embargo la despreció vilmente. Ella no podía mentirse que había dejado de amarlo, al contrario, cuando lo vio sintió que su mundo se había derrumbado, el dolor que se había estancado en su corazón se transformó en ira.

-Te había dejado en claro que no te quería cerca de mi hijo…-

-No solo tú lo procreaste, se me impidió estar a su lado, y ahora que se acerca a mí ¿Quieres alejarlo de mi camino?- Hikari iba a flaquear al ver su expresión dolida.

-Eso te mereces por burlarte de- Y bruscamente, Kazuo abrazó a Hikari con fuerza y quebrándose su voz, confesó.

-¡Yo no tenía idea que estabas embarazada! Yo no tenía idea de todo lo que te hice padecer… No pude entender lo que pasaba… al ver que ya no subías a atenderme, a ya no verte en los campos…- Hikari no pudo oprimir su tristeza y se dejo abrazar por él-…a ya no sentir el aroma de tu ser en mi castillo y después darme cuenta de que algo NO ESTABA BIEN…-

-…Kazuo…-

-Te imploro que me perdones… y que me dejes estar junto a Koichi, quiero recuperar todo lo que perdí gracias a mi obstinación.-

Ella se separó de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No se dijeron nada mas, simplemente se consumían con la mirada. La hermosa youkai se fue alejando poco a poco del cálido cuerpo del general, haciendo que Kazuo suspirara con semblante abatido.

-Te he perdonado desde siempre… pero eso no significa que vas a estar junto a mí, en cuanto a Koichi, despreocúpate. Él te valora demasiado, no hay inconveniente.-

Se alejó de él, sumiendo a Kazuo en una laguna de pensamientos que deseaba enormemente recuperar, saltó hacia un árbol de sakura, descansando. Le haría caso a Sesshoumaru, tenía que luchar por la familia que dejo ir hacía años…

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Rin se encontraba dando vueltas por el palacio, buscando a su esposo. Su vientre estaba demasiado grande para tener dos meses y su hambre aumentaba constantemente, se encaminó hacia el despacho y al no verlo dentro, vagó por los alrededores para encontrarlo, y al ver que estaba ocupado, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las cocinas entonando una deliciosa tonada. Kenshi caminaba distraído y no se fijo cuando chocaron. Él la sujeto cuidadosamente de la cintura y ella de sus antebrazos.

-¡Perdóneme alteza, no me fije!- Se asustó al ver que se sobaba deliberadamente el abultado vientre.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Un enorme sonrojo se postró en sus mejillas cuando escucharon a sus tripas gruñir exigiendo alimento.

-¡Vaya!... Es la cuarta vez que sucede esto… no he parado de comer.- se carcajeó débilmente, contagiando al youkai.

-Vamos, la acompañaré a tomar el almuerzo.-

-Gracias.- Le sonrió mientras caminaban por toda la extensión del jardín.

Kenshi no podía ignorar lo que la princesa causaba en él, a pesar de todo… ¿Qué más da? se estaba enamorando de la esposa del aliado de su padre, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si la hembra está realmente hermosa… Su preciosa sonrisa y la forma de ser tan gentil con los demás lo desconcierta y sobre todo… esas dos esmeraldas tan brillantes que posee como ojos lo desarman. Pasó sus manos por los lirios y los narcisos y arranco unos cuantos para entregárselos a ella, quien le sonrió.

Se encaminaron hacia los comedores, en donde Hikari y Moura dejaban varias bandejas llenas de comida, suspiró y sonrió al ver al joven Takeshi sosteniendo firmemente la mano de la emperatriz Irasue al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban. Rin dejó el ramillete de flores sobre el florero, junto con las fragantes rosas que Sesshoumaru continuamente mandaba a plantarle.

-¡Buenas tardes! Y… ¿Sesshoumaru no vendrá a comer?-

-Lo he estado buscando, pero no lo he encontrado en ningún lugar. Al parecer las cosas entre los reinos lo tienen absorbido.- su semblante cambio a uno triste, aguantando las lágrima que amenazaban con salir.

-…No tanto, princesa.- Ella sonrió cuando el aludido apareció sentándose frente a todos, teniendo a Rin a su lado, como siempre debería ser.- Disculpen el retraso, Kazuo y yo teníamos una extensa charla, debiste haber estado ahí Kenshi.- Sus orbes doradas taladraban fieramente las del muchacho, quien desvió la mirada hacia la joven Rin.

-Perdóneme mi Lord, pero estaba n poco ocupado.- Rin lo miro gentilmente para voltear el rostro hacia su demonio, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kenshi.

-Se ofreció a llevarme a comer, el cachorro ha tenido muchísima hambre.- Acarició su vientre mientras lo miraba.

Sesshoumaru seguía en debate con el youkai moreno y sin dejar de mirarlo le anunció a su mujer.

-Rin… ¿Por qué no te sientas sobre mi regazo? Quiero atenderte personalmente.-

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente y afirmó sus deducciones cuando el rostro de Kenshi se crispó dejándose notar los celos al verla tan feliz y cómodamente sentada en el regazo de Sesshoumaru. El muchacho ignoro olímpicamente el gesto entre los casados y se dedico a comer con ánimos. Todos lo imitaron sumiéndose en un gran silencio disfrutando de la comida, Kenshi

trataba de ignorar los mimos que la princesa le hacía al Lord, Irasue y Takeshi eran testigos de que si Sesshoumaru y el joven youkai no dejaban de mirarse, la mesa se convertiría en un campo de batalla.

Cuando Rin termino de comer, se retiró junto con la emperatriz para ir a sus aposentos, de modo que Irasue estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su hijo y el aura que desprendía el joven Kenshi.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

-Pues… lo que sucede es que siento que Kenshi es demasiado atento conmigo, y me preocupa que Sesshoumaru piense que me entiendo con él- bajó la cabeza al sentirse un poco afligida.

-No digas eso pequeña, las hormonas de tu embarazo te tienen un poco alterada, es todo.-

-Usted vio hace unos instantes cómo se puso Sesshoumaru…- Rin se llevó la mano hacia su marca, sintiendo un dulce cosquilleo.- que por cierto viene hacia acá.

-Lo sé princesa, veamos que necesita.-

Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación de su madre, encontrándose con las dos mujeres más importantes de toda su vida. Ver a su mujer acariciando su vientre le hizo sentir una enorme calidez en su pecho, suspiró y avanzo hasta rodear la cintura de su esposa con un brazo.

-Espero no haber interrumpido.- miró a Rin intensamente- Pero venía a preguntarles que si no les apetecía dar un paseo hacia la aldea, los soldados dicen que habrá un festival muy importante.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuál es ése?- El entusiasmo de Rin emocionó al youkai, pero lo ocultó mirando a su madre con esos hermosos y fríos ojos dorados.

-El festival del cerezo plateado. Es mejor que empiecen a buscar sus ropas, la noche será mucho más fría que las otras.-

Irasue se dirigió a su enorme armario, mientras que la pareja se miraba con ternura.

-Vi lo que hiciste a la hora de la comida, me sorprende que mi esposo esté celoso…- Aprovechó para unir sus labios en un suave y delicado beso, disfrutándose.

-Es imposible no estarlo, te ves hermosa y atraes mucho la mirada de los otros machos- bufó molesto y ella soltó una suave carcajada- ¿Qué es gracioso?- se quejó viéndola algo serio.

-Nada mi amor.- le sonrió cálidamente.

Se fueron hacia sus aposentos, y Rin se encontró con una enorme sorpresa…

Sobre el futon de ambos, se encontraba un hermoso kimono de color azul oscuro, la seda tenía un hermoso brillo que hacía que de ésta salieran destellos nacarados en tonos verdosos y azules claros. Hermosas ramificaciones con hilo de seda café se encontraban esparcidas desde la espalda hacia la larga falda del kimono, el obi era completamente plateado y tenían pequeñas cuentas de azul oscuro y verde oscuro sobre todo el obi, delicados y suaves pétalos de hilo color durazno se encontraban bordados sobre cada punta de las ramas, el haori y hakama de Sesshoumaru **(N/A: Parecido al de Inuyasha ^^ solo que sin las aberturas en donde se ve lo blanco O.o) **Eran del mismo tono, y el bordado que tenía en su espalda era lo único diferente, pues en hilos plateados de seda estaba tatuada la luna menguante, y pintados estaban esparcidos por la manga del brazo izquierdo varias hojas de color ocre, como sus ojos. Se dedicó a atender a su esposo, consintiéndolo en el baño, al desenredar y lavar su sedosa melena blanca.

-Rin… ¿Qué te hace sentir Kenshi cuando estás con él?- estaba ansioso por saber qué pretendía ese youkai impertinente.

-Es muy amable, hoy que salí a buscarte me acompaño al comedor- hizo un puchero- ya que tú estabas muy ocupado, y fue ahí que entraste y solamente me causa mucha ternura- agarro un cuenco de madera para enjuagar al platinado- pero solamente mis sentimientos son para ti, _Mi señor…_- Le sonrió.

Sesshoumaru se sintió más tranquilo, salió envuelto en una enorme bata y una toalla, dejando que Rin se bañara con comodidad, la joven no tardo demasiado y se colocó frente a él ayudándolo a vestirse, se tomó todo el tiempo que deseaba, pues deleitar sus pupilas con el fornido cuerpo de su esposo era indescriptible, él se dio cuenta de ello y pego con cuidado su cuerpo al suyo, comenzó a lamer suavemente su cuello robándole suspiros a Rin.

-…Sessh…-se aferro de sus antebrazos, haciendo que él retrocediera-…tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos…-

-Está bien…pero esta noche no te me vas a escapar ¿Entendido?- _"y claro que no lo harás…"_pensó.

-Siempre y cuando te portes bien, ¡Mi amor se está moviendo!- miro hacia su vientre, haciendo que Sesshoumaru lo acariciara suavemente- ¿Lo sientes?- dijo emocionada.

-Claro que si- sonrió suavemente para abrazarla desde atrás y apoyar ambas manos sobre el vientre de Rin- Sé que será un cachorro fuerte y sano, y por lo visto también muy glotón, Rin… ¿Quieres cenar antes de irnos?-

-¡No! Desearía probar algo allá en el festival, hacen unos deliciosos fideos…-

Sonrió al escucharla mientras la ayudaba a vestirse, mientras él terminaba de arreglarse y ponerse las armaduras, Rin cepillo su largo cabello y después se lo trenzó completamente, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y le deshizo la trenza, acomodándole el cabello a los lados. Se veía esplendida ante su mirada, y el plan resultó, los abundantes pechos de su hembra resaltaban por la forma ajustada del escote. Tragó seco al sentir como su "anatomía" despertaba ante tal reacción. Si se inclinaba a reverenciar a alguien, o lo que se le ocurriera… se encontraría perdido.

-¿Nos vamos?-

La tomo de la mano y se fueron. A la entrada del festival, los aldeanos se quedaron maravillados por los youkais visitantes, el pueblo entero estaba iluminado por lámparas de papel y bajo los rayos de la imponente luna llena, un hermoso cerezo reposaba alrededor de enormes campos de flores. Sus pétalos blancos al caer se tornaban de un plateado intenso, y el aroma era mucho más fuerte. En el tronco del árbol se vislumbraba un joven cargando a una mujer sobre su regazo y daba la ilusión de que se veían muy enamorados antes de morir. Rin suspiró enternecida, pero seguramente estaba alucinando… Sesshoumaru la abrazó con ternura al imaginar lo que estaría pensando

Un aldeano se le acercó a Rin con un cofre, lleno de botellitas de cristal llenas de un líquido color plateado. A Sesshoumaru le entregaron un largo cofre, en donde dos espadas (katanas) exquisitamente forjadas descansaban sobre un manto de piel de liebre. Sesshoumaru las tomó y los aldeanos les mostraron todos y cada uno de los puestos. Al acercarse frente al cerezo, un aldeano de no menos de 30, los vio sonriente.

-¿Quieren saber porqué tiene sus pétalos de ese color? Es la leyenda de nuestra aldea… Los ancianos recuerdan mucho estos días, pero esta luna llena es especial… _**Es plateada**_…-

El youkai y la humana voltearon a verlo.

-¿Plateada?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Hay muchas cosas que los demás aldeanos no saben de los youkais, Lord Sesshoumaru- suspiró sin dejar de ver dicho árbol- y lo que sé es que NO todos son malvados…-

-Es hermoso…- Rin quedó maravillada al ver todo el árbol, pero no podía despegar sus bellos ojos del tronco, y sabía que no estaba alucinando, la forma de una pareja junto con un pequeño bebé se podía apreciar en el tronco del árbol.

-…Entonces… ¿Les gustaría escuchar la leyenda de **Chiharu**?...-

-Por supuesto. Tanto la aldea como el cerezo es interesante, continúe por favor…-

-Bien…-

"_-Hace muchos siglos atrás, la aldea de __**Chiharu***__estaba resguardada por enormes y frondosos árboles de sakura, ocultando entre una hermosa cabaña a una joven. Los aldeanos más jóvenes la pedían en matrimonio, y ella gentilmente se negaba. Paso el tiempo y una horda de youkais se internaron en la aldea con el fin de acabar con los humanos, todos los aldeanos salieron y se aterrorizaron al verlos, menos la joven que les pidió gentilmente y de manera respetuosa misericordia para su poblado, dejando sorprendidos a los demonios. Uno de ellos los detuvo, y acamparon justamente alrededor, prometiendo darles estabilidad. La mirada del youkai y la mujer se habían cruzado intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar instantáneamente. Pasaron los días, convirtiéndose en meses y los rayos de la luna siempre bañaban a una pareja amándose y entregándose sin medida alguna, el demonio y la humana se habían enamorado perdidamente, creando un lazo fuerte de sus corazones. Se dice que el amor de ellos fue tan grande que al momento de que la joven murió en el alumbramiento y junto con ella su hijo, el youkai quedó devastado. Tomó el cuerpo de su mujer, y sobre ella el de su pequeño hanyou y caminó hacia el enorme bosque de arboles de sakura, depositándola en medio de estos. Con sus divinos ojos bañados en lágrimas, realizo el acto que cualquier honrado samurái cometería a cambio de no vivir bajo el mandato del enemigo y él lo cometería por una simple causa, él no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin su razón de ser. _

…_El nombre de dicho ritual era… el __**Seppuku***__… _

_Enterró su **katana* **sobre el suelo y lloró amarga y afligidamente por ellos, la razón de su vida ahora extinta..._

_Se sentó apoyándose de una roca y colocó a la joven hermosa sobre su regazo, aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de ella y de su hijo. Tomó su __**wakizashi* **__de su __**daishō* **__ y perforó su estómago y finalmente, tomó el __**tantō**__* apuñaló su corazón sin piedad alguna. La sangre se esparció por todo el campo, alimentando las raíces de los demás arboles, conmoviendo a sus flores y lloraron sus pétalos ante la aflicción tan grande de ese amor. Los aldeanos se dieron cuenta y varios se sintieron conmovidos y lloraron de tristeza, iban a enterrarlos…_

_Pero un enorme destello blanco los dejó cegados y la hermosa familia desapareció, dejando en su lugar un pequeño brote de árbol. Al paso de los días, las diferentes fases de la Luna lo bañaban con su luz, y al paso de 30 años un enorme árbol de sakura de hojas platinadas estaba al centro de todos los demás, superándolo en altura y en el follaje de sus flores, lo bautizaron con el nombre de __**Cherīshirubā***__.__ Los más ancianos dicen que cada luna llena el espíritu de los amantes sale del árbol, mientras pasean con su cachorro. Llenando de bendiciones la aldea y una hermosa aura de protección…-"_

Rin y Sesshoumaru observaban detenidamente el cerezo, enternecidos por la leyenda y el significado de dicho árbol. Sesshoumaru miró detenidamente al señor, observando en su semblante un poco de aflicción y prefirió quedarse callado.

-…Era la mujer más hermosas que vivía en la aldea… hasta que tu llegaste a reemplazarla- le dijo el aldeano a Rin con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que cosas dice…- Se sonrojó pero la duda la carcomió- ¿Y cómo sabe que era la mujer más hermosa?-

El aldeano, sonriendo animadamente y mirando hacia la Luna, soltó un suspiro de aflicción.

-…Era mi_ hija… Y la voy a extrañar toda mi vida…-_ Sutilmente, se limpió las lagrima que habían resbalado de sus ojos- Y el youkai que la amó me prometió jamás dejarla sola y… así lo cumplió.-

-Lo siento muchísimo… Debieron haber sido muy felices…- dijo el demonio perro mirando al señor.

-Y sí que lo son…- sonrió el señor mirándolos.

El señor dejó a la pareja sola, haciéndolos reflexionar la antigua leyenda. Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru fuertemente, él atino simplemente a abrazarla con fuerza. Esa mujer le robaba todo de su ser, se encaminaron hacia el castillo, pues Rin insistió en retirarse, dejando a los demás en la festividad. Al subir a los aposentos, la princesa no se contuvo y se abalanzó a su marido robándole un beso cargado de pasión y de ternura, que él no tardo en responder.

Las cálidas y finas manos de ella empezaron a desvestirlo suavemente, presos de la pasión contenida de hacía días, al desnudar su torso, Rin aprovecho a besar su cuello y hombros, acariciando delicadamente los omóplatos de su espalda, pasando ahora sus caricias hacia el frente para deleitarse con los pectorales y abdomen marcado de su demonio.

Sesshoumaru rodeo cuidadosamente su cintura, dejándose llevar por sus caricias, la alzo de los glúteos haciendo que gimiera y la llevó hacia el futon. La deposito delicadamente y la besó como si su vida dependiese de ello, rodaron hasta que ella quedó encima de él, sus manos desnudaban lentamente a Sesshoumaru, liberándolo de su hakama al mismo tiempo que tocaba cada centímetro de su piel. El youkai gruñía excitado al sentir la mano de Rin cerrarse sobre su miembro delicadamente y al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba.

Él detuvo a la princesa tomándola de las caderas y volvió a recostarla, cuidando de no aplastar a su cachorro, se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de piel que iba exponiendo, disfrutando de la tersura y tibieza de su piel. No pudieron esperar más y él entro en su interior con cuidado, hicieron el amor como si fuese la última vez que se vieran. Se llenaron de besos, sus miradas cargadas de pasión y amor indagaban en las pupilas del otro, Sesshoumaru se sentía mareado por el cúmulo de sensaciones tan fuertes que inundaban todo su ser, y Rin estaba en la misma posición cada vez que lo sentía dentro de ella. Después de un lapso de tiempo, sus cuerpos sudados se afianzaron para recibir el apremiante orgasmo, que vino intensamente obligándolos a devorar sus labios para callarlo. Él se acostó junto con ella, rodeándola entre sus brazos con ligera fuerza, mientras que la princesa no dejaba de pasar sus manos por el pecho de su demonio, derramando pequeñas lagrimas que empaparon al youkai. Sesshoumaru se inquietó al oler las cristalinas gotas y con sumo cuidado las retiró.

-Preciosa… Rin ¿Qué sucedió?-

-…- se tranquilizó un poco y lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Oh Sesshoumaru!...Tenía miedo…-

-Tranquila… estoy aquí…- él acariciaba su cabello con infinita ternura, conmoviéndolo.

-Prométeme que no te separaras de nosotros… promételo, porque si sufro el mismo destino que la joven… no podría soportarlo…-

-No pasara Rin… Yo los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… No pienses en eso…-

Ella se sentó quedando expuesta ante la mirada de él, y con las mejillas sonrojadas soltó calmadamente una palabra que encendió los sentidos demoniacos del heredero de la Luna menguante.

-…_**Ámame**_…-

-Lo haré… no sin antes preguntarte si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí… Como mi mujer… _**Mi esposa**__…_-

-¡Sí!...- Se miraron intensamente por unos instantes antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado que les llegó hasta la medula-…Nunca dudes de mi respuesta Sesshoumaru, mi respuesta es SÍ…-

No dijeron nada más y dejaron suelta su pasión, el amor que ambos mantenían…

"**Almas unidas…**

**Corazones unidos…**

**Raíces fuertes que forjan una vida…**

**El amor es el soporte de todas las cosas maravillosas que se han de compartir…"**

…_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_****_**Chiharu*= Mil primaveras**

**Seppuku*= (o mejor conocido de manera vulgar como Harakiri) suicidio consentido que hacian los samurais rechazando a morir de manera natural o de manos del enemigo, considerandose gloriosa gracias al codigo "Kanji" Samurai.**

**katana*= sable japones (****dait****ō) de filo único, curvado y tradicionalmente utilizado por samurais, su tamaño es de un metro de longitud y pesa un kilo.**********

**wakizashi*= sable corto japonés de longitud entre 30 y 60 cm.**

****daishō*= Armas tradicionales del samurai, dando el termino de "dait****ō" (espada grande) y "shoto" (espada pequeña) ****dait****ō + shojo = ****daishō.********************

****tantō*= cuchillo japones similar a un puñal entre 15 y 30 cm.****

****Cherīshirubā* = CEREZO PLATEADO ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hola princesas &amp; principes!<strong>**

****Lamento actualizar tan tarde, pero tengo muchos examanes y mas sobre las odiosas matemáticas, también tengo abandonado por ahí un fanfic de Draco/Hermione, pero esa es otra historia.****

****Espero que les haya gustado este fic, prometo poner mi esmero al proximo porqe a mi no me gusto TT_TT****

****Gracias a todas por los review, enserio que me motivan como no tienen idea! Bueno bueno, se aceptan sugerencias & muchas buenas ideas! Los mega quiero!****

****Besos & portence bien!****

****¡DEJEN REVIEWS!****

**"When the moon touch my skin... I'll be a precious hanyou ^^" Vero Blackheart**


	10. Luna Eterna

**__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Luna Eterna<strong>_

_**.**_

**(Dos meses después)**

Rin paseaba por la rivera del río con su ahora abultado vientre de 4 meses, pensando en su amado demonio, miró el brazalete de hilo plateado que Sesshoumaru le había obsequiado, encontrando que una perla de tamaño mediano brillaba de color rojo. Extrañamente, se preguntó a que se debía el cambio de color en dicha joya, siguió caminando, en compañía de un soldado kitsune que era nada más y nada menos que Shippo. El zorro estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía Rin, y admitía que el demonio perro tenía mucha suerte.

-Increíble festival el de hace dos meses, ¿No es verdad?- Shippo sonrió alegrando a la joven.

-¡Claro que sí! Nunca había visto la aldea tan animada, las parejas salir demostrándose el amor, la abundante comida, el baile, la música, los cantos y sobre todo… la leyenda del hermoso cerezo plateado…-dijo tras soltar un suspiro- Shippo, ¡fue extraordinario!- ambos rompieron en risas.

Con cuidado, ascendieron hacia la aldea para ir de vuelta al Palacio, en donde los preparativos de la boda de los príncipes estaban fluyendo muy rápidamente. Sesshoumaru los estaba esperando serenamente, vestido con un haori y hamaka de color negro, resaltando la blancura de su piel. Este estímulo obligó a Rin a besarlo tranquilamente ante la vista y paciencia de todos, Sesshoumaru no evitó el contacto y la rodeó entre sus fuertes brazos. Shippo simplemente desvió la vista de la pareja para que no resultara incomodo.

-La he traído sana y salva, Su Majestad. Con su permiso.-

-Espera Shippo. Quiero saber qué ocurrió con el favor que te pedí.- la voz grave del demonio inquietó un poco a su esposa.

-¿Favor?- musitó Rin- ¿Qué favor mi cielo?-

-Cuando te enteres créeme que te pondrás feliz- El suave rostro de Sesshoumaru calmó la creciente duda de su joven mujer, dejándose abrazar por ella continuó hablando con el pelirrojo- ¿Y bien?-

-Hoy por la noche todo estará listo. Se preparará mucha comida, recuerde que es… _esencial_.-

-Gracias Shippo, puedes concluir tus actividades.-

Rin volteó a ver al hombre y consecutivamente a su esposo interrogándose de qué tipo de favor estaban hablando. El demonio simplemente sonrió al ver a su esposa tan desconfiada, se veía adorablemente deliciosa. La rodeó por detrás acariciando suavemente su vientre con su cachorro, que para su buen gusto, descargaba demasiada aura demoniaca.

-¿De qué favor se traen tú y Shippo?-

-Descuida amor, luego lo sabrás. Pero ahora quiero que me acompañes.-

-De acuerdo mi amor- le sonrió besándolo cariñosamente- Solo deja que vaya a asearme, prometo no tardarme.-

-Está bien, te espero aquí.-

Hikari ayudó a la mujer a subir hacia sus aposentos, dejando pensando a Sesshoumaru por el extraño comportamiento de Kenshi. Mientras tanto, Kenshi y Kazuo se encontraban practicando sus tácticas de combate, teniendo como admiradores a los soldados de Sesshoumaru, pendientes a cualquier maniobra. Kenshi atacaba fieramente al youkai del norte, imaginándose que éste era cierto demonio al cual deseaba decirle las verdades. Al frenarse, cerró los ojos concentrándose en Kazuo, que respiraba con dificultad. El Príncipe se hizo presente observándolos con mucha cautela, ambos invitados volvieron a ceñirse en la caótica batalla creando un ambiente de combate demasiado prometedor. Kazuo arremetía fuertemente gracias a toda el aura demoniaca que pretendía liberar. Al momento en el que el pelinegro arremetería contra Kenshi, los dos chocaron sus espadas y fueron repelidos por toda la fuerza y energía concentrada de la maniobra. Ambos sufrieron heridas profundas, pues el metal de las espadas se volvió añicos incrustándoseles en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Todos corrieron a levantarlos, percatándose que solo se trataban de heridas superficiales. Sesshoumaru se ocupó en percatarse de la salud de ambos.

-Hiashi.- el soldado corrió hacia su señor.

-Dígame Señor.-

-Encárgate de buscar a Moura y a Hikari, los príncipes necesitan atención médica. Que preparen todo para atenderlos.-

-Enseguida.-

El chico se transformó en león y comenzó a correr hacia el palacio buscando a las solicitadas.

Hikari estaba terminando de ayudar a vestir a Rin cuando Moura llegó corriendo hacia los aposentos de la princesa asustándolas a las dos.

-Lo siento mi princesa, pero el Príncipe Kazuo y Kenshi estaban entrenando y salieron heridos.- El corazón de Hikari se encogió al escuchar la terrible noticia.

-Por Kami… ¿Y Sesshoumaru está ahí? Necesito verlo… ¿Está bien?-

-Tranquila, claro que está ahí. Hikari es urgente, vamos por favor.-

-Sí… yo… vamos.-

Kazuo se encontraba en su habitación con el torso desnudo, lleno de heridas pequeñas mientras que Moura y Rin se encontraban en la del otro Príncipe. Hikari pasó un paño húmedo por toda la extensión del torso herido, despertándolo con un gruñido. Se levantó bruscamente dispuesto a atacar.

-Tranquilo… soy yo.- la mujer siguió lavándolo- Solamente vine a…-

-…hazlo con cuidado…- dijo observándola pacíficamente.

Se quedó concentrada en cerrar las heridas con un una hebra de su cabello, Kazuo no dejaba de mirarla. De no haber sido un estúpido, ahora ella estaría en su palacio posiblemente esperando su segundo hijo y compartiendo alegres momentos juntos con su hijo. Hikari temblaba pese al nerviosismo que sentía con la mirada del hombre que le arrancaba aun esos suspiros como cuando en su juventud, terminó de coserle las heridas y pasó un poco de aceite de almendras sobre ellas, sin contar con que el roce de sus manos en su piel hacía hervir al pelinegro en un torbellino de pasión.

La youkai percibió el alterado estado del demonio de Agua, al sentir que él jaló su antebrazo para aproximarse más a ella, se detuvo con la otra mano de su pecho mirándolo con furia y sobre todo temor.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-

-Admirando tus ojos de cerca- Kazuo le sonrió coqueto- son tan hermosos que quisiera admirarlos cada mañana.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas? ¡Sin vergüenza…!-

Iba a continuar hablando cuando los finos labios del príncipe se estamparon sobre los suyos callándola. Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida y bruscamente se alejó de él, Kazuo no se espero la reacción de la chica. Se desnudó dándole la espalda mientras se la mostraba, detallando un pequeño dragón entre una nube y estelas de agua, plasmado en la parte de su omóplato dejando al príncipe boquiabierto. Era el sello de _posesión_ entre un macho y una hembra. Los ojos del dragón eran las marcas de los colmillos incrustados. El veneno de los demonios de agua se acumulaba formando la figura para denotar que las hembras estaban domadas.

-…Tú me la hiciste al momento de entregarme a ti, y aún así a ti no te importo- Sonrió vagamente recordando su primera vez- No vuelvas a jugar conmigo, no te lo permitiré…- se volvió a cubrir saliendo de manera rápida, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

Kazuo bajó simplemente la cabeza, siendo instrumento de la tristeza y la culpa.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

En otro lado, Moura se concentraba en sanar las heridas de Kenshi, que deliraba por el dolor. Los delicados roces en su pecho y las pequeñas manos lo hicieron pensar por unos instantes que se trataba de Rin, sonriendo dulcemente, entre leves gemidos de dolor, el joven demonio empezó a llamarla. La criada suspiró despertándolo delicadamente.

-No soy Rin, Kenshi. Y te sugiero mejor que dejes de pensar en ella, si no quieres que mi Señor se enfade contigo.-

-…- El joven transformo su rostro en una sombría tristeza, y la vieja tenía razón. Sesshoumaru podría matarlo.

-Se que usted se ha sentido atraído por nuestra pequeña, pero usted más que nadie sabe que Rin ama con extrema locura a mi Señor.-

-Y si lo sabes… ¿Porqué sigues restregándomelo en la cara?- Le dijo de mala gana.

-Porque no quiero que entre el Reino Norte y del Oeste se desencadene una guerra gracias a los malos pensamientos de un hombre.- regaño.

Kenshi se levantó aun con dolor en el abdomen y comenzó a caminar ignorando a la vieja, sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo, pues tenía totalmente la razón. Rin jamás sería suya, y por más que tratase de conquistarla aunque no llevara la marca de presa, nunca estaría a su lado. Caminó hacia su habitación tratando de buscar alguna prenda que lo cubriera. No lo podía soportar más, la envidia que guardaba hacia el demonio de cabellera blanca crecía con el tiempo, aun recuerda todas y cada una de las estimulantes experiencias que compartió una vez con la humana, bufó molesto mientras un hermoso recuerdo llegaba a su subconsciente…

_-¡Qué hermoso kimono!- comentó una jovencita de 16 años-¿En serio es para mí?-_

_-¡Claro!- dijo el peli castaño de ojos verdes- es un regalo de mi parte hacia ti. Te ves tan bonita con tu kimono y quiero que luzcas ese.-_

_-Pero… no me va a quedar, lo siento muy grande.- le sonrió. El joven sintió una calidez enorme en su pecho._

_-Veras que te quedará bien… Estás hermosa.-_

_Los dos sonrieron fundiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo, disfrutando de su aroma cada vez más delicioso, el indicador de que la joven y tierna humana podía concebir vida. Al sentir que Rin se separaba a prisa de él, pudo darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru caminaba junto a su padre, sus frías orbes doradas lo taladraban advirtiéndole… _

_La soltó y al ver en los ojos de la chica brillar cuando admiraba a Sesshoumaru, su corazón se hizo añicos._

_El aludido avanzó hacia ellos, situándose a un costado de Rin, olfateando el olor de la seda nueva que tenía su protegida entre sus brazos._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Ella lo reverenció educadamente a modo de saludo._

_-Un regalo del Príncipe Kenshi, Amo Sesshoumaru.-_

_-Vamos Rin, tienes que terminar con tus deberes.-_

_-Sí- La joven caminó despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa tierna._

_Sesshoumaru simplemente le dedicó una mirada fría, llevándose a Rin de ahí, dejándolo solo y con un amargo sabor de boca._

Su coraje incremento al asomarse y ver cómo ella lo llenaba de besos y dulces mimos, mientras que él la aferraba a su cuerpo de manera cuidadosa. Su instinto demoniaco hirvió, y se recostó un momento para poder descansar, sin contar que su demonio interno estaba desatado dentro de él.

Por otro lado, Rin estaba dentro de la cocina del castillo, haciendo que Moura soltara un grito de impresión y algo de temor. Ella se le acercó corriendo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡Que si el Amo te ve aquí me va a correr! ¡Salte de la cocina niña!- gritó la anciana empujándola con suavidad de ahí.

-Tonterías, vengo a prepararme algo de comer, tengo demasiada hambre que me comería todos los platos de ramen que Tomoyo prepara.-

-Espera fuera de la cocina, comeré junto contigo ¿Entendido?-

La muchacha asintió, caminó hacia sentarse en una enorme piedra de río, sintió a su cachorro o cachorra moverse dentro de su enorme y abultado vientre, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Pasó sus delicadas manos tranquilizándolo, el aroma de la comida la relajó al instante. Sin fijarse de que alguien se aproximaba a ella. Kenshi la miró embelesado, cegado por su instinto de demonio, la tomó de la muñeca y se hincó hacia ella.

-Perdóname Rin, sé que no es apropiado…pero, desde que eras una niña, mis sentimientos por ti han sido muy sinceros. Yo… ¡Kami! Yo te he amado desde que te conocí, nunca pude reunir el coraje de pedirte en matrimonio con tu Señor. Pero él me arrebató tu cariño, y ahora que llevas su descendencia, no puedo concebir que estés con él, todo lo que él tiene debió ser… MIO…-

-¡Basta! ¡Estás lastimándome!- gritó aún más fuerte, él se levantó aproximando su rostro al de ella, intentando arrebatar un simple beso.

Rin volvió a gritar deteniendo el contacto en el momento en el que su muñeca se tornaba algo violáceo por el corte de circulación de sangre en esa área. Él la oyó protestar, los verde azules ojos del demonio se tornaron rojos, lastimándola de las muñecas. Rin gritó y su vientre se tornó duro por el momento lleno de angustia. Sesshoumaru había bajado hacia el salón principal, atraído por una fuerte aura demoniaca, tenía ganas de ejercitarse un poco en una exhaustiva batalla con uno de sus mejores soldados. El grito de Rin lo alarmó, deslizándose en los aires con rapidez. Kenshi estaba sujetando con fuerza las muñecas de su esposa, viéndola hincada aguantando el dolor. Lo empujó con fuerza extraordinaria, impactándolo fieramente en el suelo del jardín. Kenshi se levantó hirviendo de coraje ante el súbito empujón.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kenshi? ¿Pretendes que mi esposa pierda a mi cachorro?- soltó Sesshoumaru furioso.

-¡Cállate! Yo nunca haría que Rin perdiera a su bebe, simplemente no puedo verla contigo… Tú… el que decías que los humanos eran idiotas, tu no la merecías.- dijo ácidamente, alterando a Sesshoumaru cada vez más.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Rin es mi mujer, lleva mi marca, mi descendencia y mí veneno corriendo por sus venas…-

-¡MALDITO!- rugió.

Kenshi sacó su katana y lo atacó brutalmente sin éxito, pues el peli plateado esquivó el ataque con un excelente salto, las garras venenosas de Sesshoumaru rasgaron la piel del antebrazo de su oponente, quien lleno de ira rasgó su haori del pecho. El Lord del Norte intentó acuchillar al demonio, pero él se deslizó hasta que le diera la espalda y lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello con sus brazos, inmovilizándolo. Rin intentó ir hacia allá, y el bramido de Sesshoumaru la hizo detenerse.

Kenshi se sacudía tratando de salirse, sujetándolo de los antebrazos haciendo fuerza con tal de incrustarle las garras. Se logró soltar y arremetió con un golpe hacia Sesshoumaru, que los evitaba con suma agilidad y devolvía los ataques. Los sirvientes y soldados corrieron a ver el espectáculo, pues el príncipe del Norte había comprometido a la princesa, en el momento en el que Sesshoumaru lo inmovilizó, Kazuo se metió aun resintiendo el dolor de las heridas. El demonio castaño bufaba de enojo y reaccionó al sentir el insoportable dolor en el torso, viéndolo todo sangrado. La voz dura del Lord lo recibió como si de un golpe se tratase.

-De ahora en adelante, te queda prohibido dirigirle la palabra a mi esposa.-

-Tus advertencias me tienen sin cuidado, Sesshoumaru. Debí habérmela llevado a mis tierras cuando tuve la oportunidad, yo la AMO, y no puedo entender cómo es que ella está contigo, tu repudiabas a los humanos por ser débiles, porque eran insoportables y frágiles, ahora… estás casado con una de ellos. Tú estás jugando con sus sentimientos, ¡Rin no te merece! - le gritó.

-Estás equivocado, Kenshi. Yo realmente la amo- declaró abiertamente, creando que la mujer retuviera el aire asombrada- no sabes todo lo que tuve que padecer para que no se interesara en cualquier macho… ¡Mi gente se encargó de instruirla para ser la dama más hermosa y admirable de todas superando a cualquier hembra youkai, mis soldados incluso debieron perder la vida para que mis adversarios no la raptaran y YO contribuí para tenerla a mi lado por siempre cuidándola y tratándola como se lo merece!-

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados por la abierta declaración de Sesshoumaru, Kazuo lentamente fue soltando al muchacho, pues se estaba riendo como un loco. Se cubrió el rostro reprimiendo las carcajadas. Esto indignó a Sesshoumaru.

-¡Llévenselo de aquí! Antes de que mande el cuerpo a los brazos de su padre…-

-No…- Kenshi se levanto y camino tranquilamente hacia quedar frente a él- Yo mismo me voy ahora, solamente quería ver por mis propios ojos que dejaste ir el linaje de toda tu estirpe…- cerró los ojos ignorando el dolor abdominal y se volvió a ver a Rin-… Espero que seas feliz con él, no tardara ni un mes en conseguirse a una hembra youkai…-

Se volvió en sus talones y pasó frente a Sesshoumaru hecho una furia, adentro a sus aposentos y preparo sus cosas para regresar. Mientras que en el jardín, Rin estaba abrazando con fuerza a Sesshoumaru después de haber escuchado toda esa declaración, él le acariciaba sus finas hebras negras con las garras, a modo de darle consuelo.

-Estas temblando Rin…-

-Tenía miedo a que… reaccionaran y se pelearan.-

-Te estaba lastimando y no quería que te hiciera daño…- alzó su mentón con uno de sus dedos para mirarla fijamente- es mi deber como tu esposo, cuidarte y no dejar que te dañen.-

Ella sonrió y depositó un dulce beso, le pidió ir a la aldea para poder caminar un poco. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru se entretuvo en un puesto, mientras Rin iba hacia el área en donde vendían aperitivos. Al empezar a disfrutar su comida, observo como el señor de aquella noche caminaba tranquilamente hacia un pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa?-

-Vi al señor que nos había contado la leyenda, quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas.-

-Bien, en ese caso te acompaño.-

Rin y Sesshoumaru comenzaron a seguirlo, encontrándose con variedad enorme en las fabricaciones de los adornos que Rin usaba. El pueblo de Chiharu era el mejor productor de sedas y alfarería de la región. Caminaron un tramo más grande, tomados de la mano y al voltear por el camino indicado, El señor no estaba.

Se habían quedado frente a una humilde y muy espaciosa choza, Sesshoumaru percibió el fuerte olor a humedad proveniente de ahí, corrió el desgastado lienzo que cubría la entrada observando detalladamente que el futon estaba enmohecido y amarillento, los utensilios de comida y los pergaminos estaba cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo sin contar que las paredes se encontraban llenas de telarañas, del techo se podían apreciar distintos huecos por donde la luz llenaba el lugar.

Rin entró y observó toda la ropa desgastada y llena de polvo, un curioso artefacto llamó su atención, se trataba de un pequeño cofre de porcelana pintado a mano, la tapa se encontraba partida a la mitad por el paso del tiempo y dentro del cofre un hermoso collar de plata lleno de perlas, el dije era un lirio rodeado por un sol. Dejó las cosas como estaban y miró a su esposo, preguntándose a dónde pudo haberse ido el señor, y tomándose cuidadosamente de la mano salieron. Una anciana que se apoyaba de un viejo bastón junto con un señor de mediana edad pasaron donde ellos, quedándose pasmados por ver al Príncipe Sesshoumaru y su mujer en esa zona. Los ojos de la señora se posaron en los del youkai y viajaron hacia la mujer. El señor tenía una cara de asombro al verlos, Rin les brindó una sonrisa dulce y cálida para acercarse a ellos con tranquilidad.

-Sus majestades, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- la espesa voz de la anciana tenía un ligero mote de preocupación- ¿Acaso se perdieron? Podríamos…-

-No se preocupe- Rin le sonrió gentilmente- Simplemente veníamos siguiendo al señor que nos contó la leyenda el día del festival ¿Acaso podría decirnos en donde vive?-

El señor que sujetaba a la señora se turbó y la dejó sentada en una roca que había por el lugar, tomó aire rápidamente y los miró a ambos con mucha sorpresa.

-Dispénsenme, pero… ¿Nadie les ha dicho?-

Ambos dudaron en responder, haciendo que el señor continuara sonriendo melancólicamente fijando sus ojos en la choza.

-30 días después de la muerte de la pareja, mis ancestros decían que el padre de la joven se cernió en una tristeza tan profunda, que no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo y murió. -

-Pero... ¿Qué…?- Rin estaba desconcertada- Lo vimos el día del festival…-

-Según dicen que en su muerte, prometió a Kami-sama ser el protector de la pareja, y cada luna llena que anuncia el _Cherīshirubā_ su espíritu emerge para cumplir su promesa, y no solamente de forma humana, si no también animal.-

Sesshoumaru y Rin miraron la cabaña, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de su pecho semejante a la conmoción. La anciana y el señor los acompañaron a la salida del pasillo para volver al mercado de la aldea, topándose con el cerezo de la leyenda, y a su lado un lobo de pelaje blanco que rodeaba el árbol en varias ocasiones, los ojos del can se enfocaron en ellos mirándolos fijamente. Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin entre sus brazos con cuidado observando al precioso animal.

-¿Crees que sea él?-

-Si tiene a alguien a quien proteger, ten por seguro que sí.-

-Y… aún no he olvidado lo que dijiste en el Palacio- Rin se volteó sonrojada dejando sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo- Fue… maravilloso.-

-Cada palabra dicha es cierta, y nunca lo he dicho abiertamente, pero si… _**Te**_** Amo**, tanto que tenía planeado llevarte a un lugar que seguramente te encantará, solo que no sabía si era lo mas correcto hacerlo pues...-Sumida en un cúmulo de sensaciones, buscó los labios de su marido que guardó silencio y la tomo de la cintura para unirse en un beso que marcó algo poderoso en el corazón de ambos, olvidándose de todos por un instante.

Y desde otro lugar, dos seres los miraban agarrados de la mano sonriendo con dicha, y un ser afelpado se echó en el pasto alegrándose de que el youkai más respetado y temible de todos, haya sucumbido por el amor…

.

.

_***...CONTINUARÁ…***_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>¡ DISCÚLPENME POR LA ENORME AUSENCIA!**

**No sabe... ¡No saben! Tuve días devastadores, exámenes a morir, tareas en cerros y montañas de papeles, luego estudiar para el ingreso a la universidad... ¡Escuela todo el tiempo!**

**Gracias a Dios pude terminarles este capitulo que la verdad... No me gustó mucho, pero me alegró el día. Espero no me hayan olvidado :/ En verdad, escribir es lo que mas me apasiona en esta vida, y estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con mis hermosos fics. **

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que son lindos? *Q* Y que miedo con lo del señor T_T Si yo hubiera sido Rin me desmayo en los brazos de mi papazote jajajaja n_n **

**Bien un gusto poder actualizar, ¡Prometo hacerlo mas seguido! ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Los quiero mucho!**

**Atte: Veronika BlackHeart n_n**

**"(8)...Shinnig Shinnig little little star... (8)"**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**¿Review Please? :D**


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Aviso importante:

**¡ME VAN A MATAR! T-T**

**Mi computadora se echó a perder y ando sin escritura, GRACIAS A DIOS guarde todos mis archivos en un USB pero no confio mucho en los cibers porqe los infectan, asi que el fanfic esta detenido hasta nuevo aviso!**

**NO SE DESESPEREN! L s quiero muchisimo C:**

**Atte: Veronika BlackHeart**


	12. Disculpas

**¡LO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO SIENTO MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMO!**

**Sé que no tengo excusa alguna para tan inconmensurable retraso, pero enserio…**

**Ha pasado de todo en este ultimo año, el "hermosisimo" reparador de computadoras resulto ser una de esas personas dantescas amantes de lo ageno y se llevo mi preciada arma de trabajo y cultivante de intereses. **

**Gracias al Creador NO PLAGIARON MIS TRABAJOS**

**Si, tengo fanfics diferentes y tengo pendiende este mismo que ando escribiendo y un proyecto personal que me costo sin mentirles 3... ¡ AÑOS de esfuerzo! Me dio mucho coraje por que se fueron años de experiencias personales. Pero bueno…**

**Lo se lo se, no meresco otra cosa mas que tomatazos masivos y tal ves que Inuyasha me ahorque hasta morir.**

**PROMETO CONTINUAR!**

**Sinceramente, Veronika BlackHeart Olson.**

**~EVANESCO~**


End file.
